


The Way of Fate

by yibaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chinguline (EXO), Drinking, Kissing, Mild Angst, Non-Graphic Smut, OT4, Soulmates, Superpowers, Temporary Illness That Requires Meds, sappy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yibaek/pseuds/yibaek
Summary: “They say when you’re with The One, you feel this—this pull. Like a string is attached to you both and someone is tugging on it, trying to pull you closer. Do you feel it?”or, in which byun baekhyun runs into three strangers at a party, literally, and all four of their superpowers activate; a sign they each have met their soulmate. the only problem is, none of them know who caused their reactions, which only happen once in a lifetime.





	The Way of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Code:** #048  
>  **Warnings:** Drinking, Temporary Illness  
>  **Summary:** byun baekhyun runs into three strangers at a party, literally, and all four of their superpowers activate; a sign they each have met their soulmate. the only problem is, none of them know who caused their reactions, which only happen once in a lifetime.  
>  **Author's Note:** this is being submitted/posted without editing, so i'm sorry for any mistakes/sloppiness! (i'll edit after reveals.) prompter, if you're out there, i absolutely loved your prompt, and while this definitely got away from me, i hope i somewhat did it justice for you.

With a neon blue drink in his hand and a carefully constructed outfit on his back, Byun Baekhyun is ready to take on the world, or this frat party at his university, at the very least. 

Baby steps.

Nothing could go wrong. (Nothing could go right, realistically.)

“What even makes a drink neon blue?” he giggles into Sehun’s shoulder. He’s on his second cup and this stuff is stronger than any drink Baekhyun’s ever had. Although, Baekhyun is the lightest lightweight he knows, so that’s really not saying much in the end.

“It’s not _that_ neon,” Sehun uselessly argues, shoving him away for no reason other than to make Baekhyun laugh and spill his drink.

Baekhyun chugs the rest of it and tosses his cup into the unknown behind him before throwing his arms around Sehun’s neck, puckering his lips out, making a show of trying to kiss his best friend but unable to do anything but giggle endlessly. His throat burns but his body is soaring, light, flowing. He’s lonely and he wants to _kiss_ and _cuddle_ and sit on someone’s _lap._ “Sehunnie~” he whines. “Kiss me~ It’ll be fun~”

“You’re so drunk,” Sehun laughs, but the flush of his cheeks betrays him; he’s drunk too.

“I’m not!”

“You are!”

“W-Well so are you!”

“Not enough to kiss you, nerd.”

“But you’ve kissed me sober!”

“‘Cause you’re a little—“ Just as Sehun starts to pinch Baekhyun’s cheek, his words are cut off by someone falling into Sehun’s lap, putting an unwelcome space between them. Baekhyun puffs up his bottom lip in a pout.

“Ladies, ladies!” Kim Jongin, flawless human extraordinaire, exclaims. “Settle down! Find someone else to kiss, Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun whines, slinking his arms around Jongin’s waist from behind. “Too much effort. You guys are right here!”

But his argument goes unheard, because despite Baekhyun clinging, Sehun and Jongin have already started being disgustingly cute with their giggly, open-mouthed kissing.

Baekhyun sighs, peeling himself from Jongin’s back and sliding onto the floor, pout full-force on his lips now, hoping upon hope that someone will take pity on him soon. 

But it takes begrudgingly going to get himself another drink to bump into possibly the most attractive man he’s ever seen. Their hands touch as they both reach for the ladle of the punch bowl—grossly cliche, but such is life when Baekhyun is involved—and when Baekhyun sets his eyes on this stranger’s perfect nose and full, _kissable_ lips, he finds himself quite upset that this interaction hasn’t activated their respective powers, meaning Baekhyun will _not_ be spending the rest of his life kissing this sweet, sweet pout—oh shit, the lips are talking.

“Come here often?”

Baekhyun groans, but it’s good-natured enough to make the stranger giggle, and _god_ he’s cute. “That the best you have for me, hot stranger?”

“Hot stranger?” The guy cocks an eyebrow and Baekhyun hiccups, covering his mouth with the tips of his fingers.

“I didn’t mean to say that out loud,” he whispers, and the stranger laughs, high-pitched and sweet like Baekhyun just told the cutest and funniest joke of all time; it reveals a dimple on his cheek that Baekhyun has to stop himself from poking. “Forgive me for being so forward but I’m very drunk and do you have a, uhhh, partner?” _A soulmate?_ he keeps himself from bitterly saying.

Hot Stranger shakes his head, making some of his perfectly gelled hair fall to his forehead. “I don’t.” His grin slowly grows. “Do you?”

“Nope…” Baekhyun rocks back and forth on the balls of his feet, biting his lip. “Wanna make out?”

“Absolutely.”

They finish their drinks together, hardly able to keep the grins from their faces, and Baekhyun takes the guy by the hand and stumbles with him into a room with free space on the couch—the main room of the frat house it seems—falling onto it until he’s sitting and pulling the stranger down with him. He straddles Baekhyun’s lap with a smirk so hot Baekhyun thinks he melts into the couch, but he makes sure to grab the stranger by the back of the neck and take him with him, melt him too. He moans sort of internally—the sound never leaving his throat—when Hot Stranger doesn’t hesitate to pull Baekhyun’s bottom lip between his, sucking it into his mouth before nipping playfully at it, tugging Baekhyun’s hair when their tongues meet and _fuck_ Baekhyun needs this, craves this, wishes he fucking had this all the time.

But he’s still young, 21 years old, hardly of the age to find his One True Soulmate (OTS) in all the world, to gain his goddamn _superpower,_ because that’s a thing.

It’s been the way of their world, always. One knows they’ve found their OTS when physically touching them upon meeting activates a power within them. Some are harmless—Baekhyun knows a girl who can make flowers bloom and plants peak, and that’s it. Some are less than harmless, like Sehun’s ability to generate wind. Sure it’s nice when you need a breeze on a hot day, but he has enough power to create wind storms, too, _tornadoes;_ they know because he did it the night he met Jongin, on accident, but still, he took down a few trees and an empty shed before someone nearby capped his power. And _some people_ just have downright _cool_ powers, like Jongin himself, who gained the ability to teleport _anywhere._ Baekhyun has only had pizza from Italy itself thanks to Jongin. A real hero.

Baekhyun tries not to be bothered that he hasn’t found his soulmate yet, that the average age is 24, yet his best friends are 20 and found each other when they were 19. Baekhyun just… _craves_ attention and affection and _love_ all the fucking time and he can only get it from fleeting makeout sessions at stupid parties like this because dating is pointless when you both know it’ll end the second one of you find your soulmate, and because Baekhyun tried casual sex with strangers after Sehun found Jongin (Baekhyun and Sehun used to… help each other out) and it just felt too weird, too off, too wrong. It’s a Baekhyun thing, he thinks, not a soulmate thing, that he can’t handle one night stands. Everyone he knows that’s not partnered with someone finds people to help blow off steam, but Baekhyun had a short fling his freshman year with a possible sex god, Minseok, and then later with a pre-med student he met in the library, Junmyeon, but he felt so unfulfilled at the end of every round of sex, so disconnected and even lonelier than he had felt before, so he stopped seeking it, stopped seeking sex. 

(The twist of his life is that apparently Minseok and Junmyeon are each other’s soulmates. The twist of the knife in Baekhyun’s stomach, more like.)

“You’re distracted,” Hot Stranger murmurs into his ear, before taking the lobe between his teeth and gently tugging.

Baekhyun shudders and arches into him a bit, unable to stop the bodily reactions, including the breathy moan that ends up in the stranger’s ear. “M-Maybe you should work on being the better distraction then.” It’s a bit harsh, maybe, but Baekhyun makes sure to convey his teasing by smiling against the stranger’s neck before attaching his lips to it, reveling in the way it makes the stranger tremble.

“Get up,” Baekhyun urges after a while, hands pushing at the stranger’s thighs until he starts scooting backward. 

The stranger giggles. “Why?”

“‘S my turn,” Baekhyun insists. “To be on your lap.” It’s what he wanted to begin with anyway; he likes the leverage he has from this angle, the way he can grab the attractive face in front of him and lead the kiss, be touched the way this guy clearly likes to touch, namely squeezing Baekhyun’s ass and thighs like they’re his most precious possessions.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun pants, hastily throwing a couple of his fingers over the stranger’s lips, as if that’ll really stop him from being the sexiest man alive, or from kissing Baekhyun’s fingers and making him forget why he shouldn’t throw all inhibition out the window and screw his no sex policy to hell. Momentarily. “Fuck, hold on, sweetheart. I’m—I need to come clean here. I think I’m leading you on—I can’t—we can’t fuck. I don’t want to fuck—actually I do, I really fucking do—but like, we just can’t because I’m complicated and too emotional and it’ll make me feel like shit afterward so like—“

“Hey.” Hot Stranger smiles. “It’s okay. We’re having plenty of fun like this, right?”

“Definitely,” Baekhyun breathes, melting so easily until he’s kissing the stranger again.

It’s a while, or maybe not long at all, Baekhyun doesn’t know, when sudden thirst makes him pull back. “Fuck,” he says, chest heaving. “Want a drink? I’ll buy.”

“The drinks are free here.” The stranger has the cutest giggle.

“Oh, right. Then I’ll make? Whatcha want, sweetheart?”

Hot Stranger lurches forward and steals a kiss. “Whatever you’re having’s fine.”

“‘Kay,” Baekhyun mumbles, though he has a hard time getting up, enjoying some lazy smooches before his legs seem to climb down from the stranger’s lap of their own accord. He stumbles a little, legs quite numb, and paces backward, eyes and smile trained on the stranger and his red, swollen lips and mussed hair, his glazed eyes and half-hard crotch. Baekhyun did that. Baekhyun caused a reaction like that in someone _so_ attractive—

Baekhyun bumps into someone, multiple someone’s, behind him, which is what he gets for walking backwards really, and he grabs at whatever he can reach behind him to catch his fall, wrapping his hand around what feels like an arm while someone else grabs _his_ arm—

Baekhyun is _glowing._

His eyes meet Hot Stranger’s first, who looks… way too shocked, way more shocked than Baekhyun which is really saying something because this means—

Baekhyun spins around, and Hot Stranger’s surprise makes complete sense now, because thunder is booming and the ground is _literally_ (and figuratively) cracking under him, but The Ground Thing seems to be coming from the Eyebrows guy to his right. That doesn’t explain why there’s Curly Lips guy across from him with electric fingertips causing thunder and lightning _inside_ the house or Tall guy to Baekhyun’s left who—

“Your hair’s on fire,” Baekhyun mutters, dumbfounded because it’s true, there are small flames licking at the tips of Tall Guy’s hair, whose eyes widen almost comically before he frantically pats at his head with oversized hoodie sleeves until the flames are out, but then he shakes his sleeves down to look at his fingers, which are lit like matches at the very tip.

“Holy shit,” Tall Guy says.

A glance around shows Baekhyun the other two are looking at their hands too, and when he looks down at his own, his mouth falls open in shock. Blinding white light shines from his palms so efficiently it doesn’t even look like he _has_ palms; they light up the space between them, cancel out the neon disco lights that should still be flashing around them. Someone cut the music, he realizes. They’re a spectacle. Four peoples’ powers activating at the same time is just—

“Who touched who?” Curly Lips asks suddenly. “Who did I—I think I touched everyone? Or at least two of you. How do we—“

“I touched you and Flashlight,” Eyebrows mumbles, still staring at his hands. They’re emitting some kind of cloud—dirt, Baekhyun realizes. He’s connected to the Earth.

“Wait— _Flashlight?”_ Baekhyun cries. “Really?”

“What else should I call you?”

“I-I’m—I’m Byun Baekhyun.”

“Do Kyungsoo.”

Curly Lips cuts in, “I’m Kim Jongdae.”

And Tall Guy, “Park Chanyeol.”

“How do we figure this out?” Jongdae asks again.

“There doesn’t have to be anything to figure out,” Kyungsoo says. “It’s a fluke, clearly. This soulmate thing is stupid.”

“This has literally been the way of life for all of time and you think it’s _stupid?”_ Jongdae argues. “This is important! We have no idea which of us belongs to the other!”

Kyungsoo scoffs. “I don’t _belong_ to anyone.”

“That’s not what I—“

“Hey!” Baekhyun exclaims. “Let’s, uh, go somewhere else. I’m too drunk for this and everyone’s watching us. I need like, coffee or something, I don’t know. Or someone to pinch me because this is clearly a dream— _ow!”_ Baekhyun glares at Chanyeol, who just shrugs.

“You said to pinch you.”

The light in Baekhyun’s hands and body starts to fade as he shoots Chanyeol a dry look. “Thanks.”

Chanyeol just beams, showing off at least 74 teeth, and _wow_ he’s pretty, Baekhyun thinks. All three of them are.

He wonders which one is his.

It’s harder to walk than Baekhyun expects—his last drink might have been three too many—and he ends up clinging to Chanyeol for purchase, hands wrapped around his biceps and _wow_ he’s so warm, like Baekhyun’s own little furnace—

“I wonder who gets stuck with the drunk,” Jongdae mumbles from a couple of paces ahead.

“The drunk is cute,” Chanyeol responds, his nonchalant shrug jostling Baekhyun and nearly making him fall over.

“I’m _drunk,”_ Baekhyun explains. “I’m not _a_ drunk.”

“Uh-huh,” Jongdae says, casting a judgmental glance over his shoulder and he—has the prettiest lips—has Baekhyun noticed that already?—they curl at the corners, like a kitty’s and—Baekhyun doesn’t remember what they were talking about.

He does feel a heavy gaze on him though, and turns to his left to meet the eyes of Earth Boy—Kyungsoo, who glances away, a bit frantic. “Why do you look so familiar?” Baekhyun mumbles, which seems to catch Kyungsoo’s attention again as he turns wide eyes on Baekhyun. 

Jongdae turns around and begins walking backwards. “Have you two met before?”

“No,” is Kyungsoo’s short answer, while Baekhyun shakes his head.

“No, I’d remember meeting someone like him…” He almost coos at the red that suddenly coats Kyungsoo’s cheeks. “There’s just something…”

“Damn. I thought maybe that’d eliminate a pairing possibility and make it a little easier for us.” Jongdae sighs, turning back around.

Chanyeol shrugs again, this time more gently. “We all go to this school, right?” Everyone nods. “I bet we’ve all seen each other at some point. We just haven’t physically touched before.”

The idea actually makes Baekhyun a little sad. How often has he been near his soulmate and had no idea? How much of a difference could something like one wrong turn down a hallway have made to lead him to the one?

When they finally make it to the campus diner, Kyungsoo and Jongdae immediately sit opposite of each other in the booth they choose, and Chanyeol wastes no time depositing Baekhyun next to Kyungsoo, making Baekhyun gasp to himself when his and Chanyeol’s hands brush, a buzz shooting through Baekhyun’s veins at the contact. He can tell Chanyeol felt it too with the way he pauses, but neither of them say anything and Chanyeol sits next to Jongdae, while Baekhyun slowly leans until he’s falling against Kyungsoo, nestling his head on his shoulder and nuzzling his cheek there. Kyungsoo is stiff, tense beneath him, and Jongdae is scoffing, though it sounds playful at least.

“A clingy drunk.”

“No,” Baekhyun breathes deep, feeling content. “A clingy human. Get used to it, soulmate. Whichever one of you that is.” 

Chanyeol giggles and a waitress shows up to take their drink orders. Kyungsoo goes first, ordering a chocolate milkshake. Baekhyun thinks he whines _me too, me too_ but he can feel the way Kyungsoo shakes his head. “Coffee for him, please.” And Kyungsoo’s voice sounds so nice and warm and deep that Baekhyun can’t even argue. 

He takes advantage of Jongdae and Chanyeol being loud as they debate over chocolate and strawberry milkshakes, and slides his hand onto Kyungsoo’s bare arm; they gasp simultaneously at the sudden charge, and somehow it seems to make Kyungsoo relax where Baekhyun sort of panics, but Baekhyun closes his eyes against the harsh lights of the diner and draws lines with his fingers down Kyungsoo’s arm, calmed by his warmth and the buzz that resonates between them both, until his hand is gripping Kyungsoo’s thigh and Kyungsoo’s hand is resting on top of his, and it feels suddenly as if they’ve known each other for all of eternity, like they’ve been on this diner date a million times before.

He doesn’t realize he’s dozing off until someone kicks him under the table and jolts him back awake. “Dude. What kind of food do you like? Or not like?” Jongdae asks, and Baekhyun blinks against the brightness of his surroundings. 

“Just. Grilled cheese. And fries. Lots and lots of fries. Please.”

“Well, okay then,” is all Baekhyun hears before succumbing to sleep once more.

It’s obviously not long that Baekhyun is out, but when he stirs again he feels refreshed and tingly—the latter because Kyungsoo is gently playing with his fingers under the table, using both of his hands.

The smell of food in front of him encourages him to open his eyes after a couple of blissful moments, and when he can feel disappointment on both ends the second he sits up and has to draw his hand away, Baekhyun makes sure to slip the hand actually next to Kyungsoo back into the same place as before. Boldly, Baekhyun tangles their fingers—withholding a tiny smile when Kyungsoo doesn’t resist—and tuning in to whatever Jongdae and Chanyeol are talking about.

“Drink your coffee,” Kyungsoo murmurs just as Jongdae says, “We _have_ to date, otherwise we’ll never figure this out!”

“Date?” Baekhyun rasps before grimacing at the terrible sound of his voice. He grabs the coffee mug in front of him and wrinkles his nose. Black coffee. He hates black coffee. But he tips it into his mouth anyway, chugging the entire cup since it’s no longer scalding.

“Yes. _Date._ We have to do this the way they do in books apparently.”

Baekhyun starts coughing when he sets the mug back on the table, tongue hanging out of his mouth as if airing it out will get rid of the horrid taste of the coffee.

The commotion doesn’t stop Jongdae from rambling, but he notices Chanyeol getting the server’s attention and ordering something, a drink hopefully, but Baekhyun’s attention is diverted when suddenly a milkshake straw is being offered to him and he takes it into his mouth without thinking, blinking lethargically over at Kyungsoo. It’s Kyungsoo’s milkshake. Kyungsoo is blushing again. He’s so… He’s so cute.

“Thanks,” Baekhyun murmurs, offering a grateful smile. He can still taste the coffee, but the sweetness of the milkshake definitely dulls it, that and the softness of Kyungsoo’s eyes.

Fuck, this soulmate business is turning Baekhyun into such a _sap_ and it hasn’t even been an _hour._

And he has to admit, it should probably be weird that they’re already holding hands and sharing milkshakes, but it also feels _right,_ and he doesn’t know if he should say that or not. Would that put an end to this whole discussion? Would that mean he and Kyungsoo are soulmates, and Chanyeol and Jongdae are?

But the spark, the literal spark Baekhyun felt when he and Chanyeol made skin-to-skin contact…

Baekhyun keeps his mouth shut.

“Apparently Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are already on their first date,” Jongdae deadpans. “Maybe you guys should go first.”

“No,” Kyungsoo says, and Baekhyun’s heart sinks a little. “I don’t want to go on any dates. The whole soulmates thing kind of wigs me out.”

“What, you think we should be able to _choose_ who we spend the rest of our lives with?” Jongdae scoffs.

“Why shouldn’t we be able to? What if the soulmate system gets it wrong? What if you end up stuck with someone you don’t really get along with?”

“There’s literally no record of that ever happening,” Chanyeol mumbles around his burger.

Jongdae laughs. “Can you imagine choosing your own person? It would be such a disaster! What if you ended up having to choose someone again? Going through multiple marriages? Yuck.”

“I just…” Kyungsoo sighs. “I just don’t like the idea that someone or something else chooses for me, is all.”

Baekhyun squeezes his hand, and also receives a kick under the table. “What do you think?” Chanyeol asks.

Choosing his words carefully, Baekhyun nibbles on a fry and quietly thanks the waitress when she sets down a soda in front of him. “I think… Sorry, Kyungsoo, but I think we should try dating each other. Even you have to admit what happened tonight is odd. What are the chances of fate letting us all bump into each other at once?” Kyungsoo frowns.

“What are you saying?” Jongdae asks, eyes narrowing.

“I don’t know. It’s just weird.” Baekhyun shrugs. “The soulmates thing _is_ a bit weird in general. I mean—“ Baekhyun raises his and Kyungsoo’s entwined hands above the table and ignores Kyungsoo’s immediate glare. “I just met him, but this feels totally normal.” Baekhyun does pretty much immediately regret opening his big mouth, but what’s done is done, now.

“But you don’t think Kyungsoo is your soulmate?” Jongdae asks.

Baekhyun shakes his head. “I didn’t say that. I just… think we should date. Before we make assumptions based on… traditions.” His gaze meets Chanyeol’s, and he tries to convey a look that says _you felt it too, right?_

It seems to work well enough, seeing as Chanyeol visibly swallows, then nods his head. “I agree with Baekhyun. Maybe we could set up a schedule or something?”

“Well Kyungsoo shot Baekhyun down,” Jongdae helpfully states, “So I volunteer to date the drunk first.”

“I’m _not_ a drunk—“

“We should write this down,” Chanyeol says, pulling out his phone.

Kyungsoo sighs. “Do I really not have a say in this?”

“No.” Jongdae shrugs. “Because it’s three against one and also you’re still holding Baekhyun’s hand, so… you’re stuck with us, Kyungsoo.”

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo look at each other, as if one of them might have the answers here, but all Baekhyun has to offer is an encouraging smile, and Kyungsoo, more of his chocolate milkshake.

<<<<< >>>>>

“Man, did you hear about those guys who all activated their powers at once last night?” Sehun asks first thing the next morning, accepting the coffee Baekhyun offers him without even looking. Baekhyun’s proud of himself for not _choking._ “It’s crazy. People were saying they all left together because they didn’t know who was for who.”

“Uhh, yeah. Yeah, I did hear about that…” Baekhyun bites down on his lip as Sehun turns away to rummage the fridge; he opens his palm and focuses, strains a little, maybe, but after a moment, he manages to create a tiny ball of light in his palm. He marvels at how pretty it is before looking up again. “Sehun?”

“Yeah?”

“Look.”

Sehun turns around, an eyebrow cocked and ready to judge, only for his expression to fall flat when he sees the light in Baekhyun’s palm, and then the shock settles in. “You—?! You found your soulmate too?!”

Baekhyun sighs, raising his own eyebrow and waiting for Sehun to catch up.

“You—oh my god. _You_ were one of the four?! This… surprisingly makes sense.”

“Why do you say that?” Baekhyun pouts.

“Because that’s your luck.” Sehun laughs. “You bumping into three people at once and having no idea which one is yours.” He pauses, pursing his lips out in thought. “Or maybe you’ll just end up with three boyfriends to pamper you and spoil you rotten.”

 _”Three_ boyf—don’t be ridiculous,” Baekhyun scoffs, but he doesn’t mention the way his skin tingles at the thought, and he drops his hand before Sehun can see the way the light grows brighter. Baekhyun can _feel_ it grow brighter, and it—it feels good.

“I know that look,” Sehun drily remarks.

“No you don’t—what look?”

“Where you look like you’re so horny you’d fuck a tree if it’d let you.” Sehun smirks. “I hope you find out who your soulmate is fast, ‘cause you’re gonna be a walking horndog until you consummate the bond—“

“Stop talking.” Baekhyun whips around so Sehun doesn’t see the way heat rushes to his face.

But Sehun doesn’t stop. “It’s the powers, Baek. It’s like an aphrodisiac. And try not to jerk off until then either—“

“Sehun shut up—“

“—trust me, it’s so worth it.”

Baekhyun bolts for the nearest bathroom and jumps into an ice cold shower, pointedly _not_ thinking of the electric charge he felt every time he touched every single one of those boys last night, and what it could possibly mean.

<<<<< >>>>>

The following Tuesday, Baekhyun trudges into his twice-a-week Literature lecture hall with half shut eyes and zero will to participate in anything college-related. He’d accidentally stayed up too long playing League and the result now is nearly as terrible as his worst hangovers. He just wants to go back to bed, but he has to sit through this two hour lecture and attempt to pay attention and take notes lest he fail and have to do this for another semester next term.

He plops into his usual seat in the second row, close to the exit; sitting this close to the front forces him to spend less time on his phone and soak more information in from his Professor, but god does he wish he could just crawl under his desk and die. He hates huge classes like this on a good day, but it was the only way he could squeeze in his Literature credit and get it out of the way before his senior year. 

Jongin eventually joins him, sitting to Baekhyun’s left just as Baekhyun sticks his backpack in the seat to his right; he’s gotten away with doing this all semester, but he thinks no one would sit there anyway with the glares he receives over how he constantly taps his pencil or his feet. 

“Morning,” Baekhyun mumbles, resting his arms on the table and his cheek on his arms. “You look annoyingly perky.”

Jongin grins. “We got up early enough to—“

“Got it,” Baekhyun cuts him off, trying not to visibly pout. “No sex talk right now, okay?”

Giggling, Jongin pats his head. “It’ll be okay, Baekhyunnie. You’ll get a dick in you soon.”

“Yah, why do you assume that’s what I want, huh?”

“Because you go on about it every time you’re too drunk to function.” Jongin rolls his eyes. 

“Tch.” Baekhyun frowns. Now he’s thinking about it. He really does want someone to dick him down good, but he wouldn’t mind it being the other way around either. His mind drifts against his will as his skin tingles, suddenly imagining Chanyeol’s gangly legs tossed over his shoulders while he drills into him, fire licking at Baekhyun’s limbs—

“Oh, hi!” he suddenly hears Jongin say, startling him from his random-fucking-reverie. Maybe if Baekhyun plays dead, he won’t have to socialize with whoever has approached them.

But then a startlingly familiar low voice says _hi_ back and Baekhyun sits up so fast he almost blacks out, turning around in his seat to see none other than Kyungsoo standing there, looking quietly handsome and nervous as ever, and Baekhyun’s body screams at him to touch, while the incessant buzzing that’s seemed to be present under his skin since the party a few nights ago increases tenfold. “Ky-Kyungsoo,” he whispers.

Kyungsoo swallows, hands fidgeting at his sides. Baekhyun wonders if he feels it too. “Baekhyun. Could I maybe…” 

Kyungsoo glances at the chair to Baekhyun’s right, so Baekhyun does, too, blank for a moment before rushing to retrieve his backpack and stuff it under his feet, freeing up the chair that’s been empty for the entirety of the semester so far.

“Is this—?” Jongin whispers, and all Baekhyun can do is nod as Kyungsoo sits down, and he swears scoots his chair a little closer to Baekhyun.

And then Jongin is immediately forgotten. “Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun breathes. “Have you—Have we—“

With reddened cheeks, Kyungsoo nods at the table. “I usually sit somewhere in the middle,” he explains. “But I always come in through the door in the back so…”

That’s why Baekhyun hasn’t actively noticed him. He wonders if he would—without physical touch, would he have automatically picked Kyungsoo out in this crowd? “This is crazy,” Baekhyun says, feeling breathless. They’ve been this close this whole time? For weeks? Baekhyun’s soulmate—one of his soulmates?—has been _right here_ this whole fucking time? “D-Do you feel like—like you’re about to explode?”

Widened eyes turn to him, and Kyungsoo’s cheeks flush even darker, but he nods minutely, clearly terrified.

Right then, Jongin leans in, stage whispering, “Physical touch will help, guys. Not completely, not until—“ He clears his throat when Baekhyun shoots him a look. If he hears the phrase _consummate the bond_ one more time… “Just trust me. It’ll help.”

Taking initiative, Baekhyun shakily nods and gently latches onto Kyungsoo’s left wrist, dragging it to his own inner thigh and cupping Kyungsoo’s hand between both of his own. They each sag with relief at once, fingers entwining as the touch quells the buzzing and the seeming _pull._ Jongin was right; a crushing need is still present, undoubtedly, but the touch helps. 

“H-How will you take notes?” Kyungsoo murmurs, scooting his chair even closer. 

Baekhyun just shakes his head. “I’ll get the notes from Jongin later. It’s okay.” But they have this lecture again on Thursday, and Baekhyun and Kyungsoo’s first date isn’t scheduled until Sunday, so Baekhyun doesn’t know _how_ this is going to work, but he has to keep his hands under the desk because they’re fucking _glowing._ It feels amazing but _now’s not the time._

“Hey Byun,” someone calls from behind them. Baekhyun turns around, frowning. “Mind toning down the damn flashlights? It’s distracting.”

A couple of people giggle, and Baekhyun sinks in his seat, thighs clamping around his and Kyungsoo’s hands as he closes his eyes; he can control this, he can turn this fucking power off.

“Baekhyunnie,” Jongin murmurs. “Maybe you should just skip today. You’re exhausted and not properly bonded, and that makes it really hard to keep your power in check. Professor Kim will understand.”

“What if I miss something important? What if there’s a pop quiz? What if—“

Suddenly there are fingers on his jaw, turning his head away from Jongin, making him look at Kyungsoo. It’s Kyungsoo’s fingers on his face. Oh. They feel… really nice. “Come on, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo murmurs. “I’ll go with you.”

“But my—“ Baekhyun sighs, frustrated. “My stupid hands. People are going to laugh and I-I’m not in the mood to be laughed at today.”

Kyungsoo suddenly prying his hand free from Baekhyun’s clutches draws a literal _whimper_ from Baekhyun’s throat and makes him hunch over, as if he’s entering a self-protective stance, but his attention is quickly averted when Kyungsoo swiftly pulls his black hoodie over his head and bunches the material up, creating an easy opening for… for Baekhyun to slip his head through.

“Oh,” Baekhyun softly says, letting Kyungsoo pull the sweatshirt down around his head and shoulders until it’s low enough that Baekhyun can pull his arms up and tuck his hands under the hem without exposing them too much. After some maneuvering, he slips his arms into the sleeves and stuffs his hands in the front pocket, casting a shy smile at Kyungsoo. “Thanks.”

“Now go,” Jongin gently urges, because Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are unmoving, merely smiling at each other. “I’ll make copies of my notes for both of you.”

With a deep breath, Baekhyun nods. “Thanks, Jonginnie.”

Baekhyun stands and Kyungsoo automatically grabs both their backpacks, sliding a gentle hand onto Baekhyun’s back and walking to the door with him like that.

They run into the Professor right outside the lecture hall and explain everything, even the part about there being four of them, and Baekhyun shows him his glowing hands. He understands, like Jongin said he would, and says missing class won’t count against them for the next week or two.

Reeling in relief, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo slowly walk down the hallway together while Baekhyun fights the way his skin hisses at the lack of contact. _Your mate is right there,_ it seems to be saying. _Touch him._

“You—You didn’t have to leave with me, y’know,” Baekhyun murmurs, nudging Kyungsoo’s arm.

Shining the softest smile on the floor, Kyungsoo shakes his head before glancing at Baekhyun and pulling one of his hands from the hoodie pocket, lacing their fingers. “Come on. It’s bright and extra sunny outside. No one will notice your hands out there.”

Baekhyun doesn’t take his eyes off Kyungsoo the entire way there.

And then it’s as if he blinks and suddenly they’re sitting under a tree, and Baekhyun’s head is falling into Kyungsoo’s lap without warning, making himself comfortable as he asks what Kyungsoo is majoring in.

“Marine Biology,” Kyungsoo murmurs, leaning back against the tree and finding one of Baekhyun’s hands to observe it, to hold it. 

The buzz beneath Baekhyun’s skin calms. “Wow,” he murmurs. “That’s amazing.”

“Hmm. What about you?”

“Me? I’m just a measly Communications major. With a focus in Journalism. My minor is what makes me happy though. Music.” Baekhyun suddenly pulls Kyungsoo’s hand to his face, nuzzling into it as his eyes fall shut. It feels nicer than anything he’s ever felt before, by a long shot.

“Why are you only minoring in what makes you happy?”

“My dad convinced me it wasn’t practical. He didn’t think I should study it at all, but I signed up for the minor anyway.”

Kyungsoo’s thumb caresses his cheek, and Baekhyun thinks if he were a cat, this is where he would start purring. “And he thought Journalism was practical? It can be as tricky as music when it comes to getting a job.”

“I know,” Baekhyun sighs. “He doesn’t seem to think so, though. Journalism bores me. I’m in my element when I sing on a stage.”

“I can see that,” Kyungsoo almost whispers. 

His tone, adoring, awestruck, makes Baekhyun peel his eyes open, and their gazes lock for several moments. “You…” Baekhyun starts. “You really don’t believe in the soulmate system, Kyungsoo?” _What other explanation could there be for this?_ he wants to add, but he lets Kyungsoo mull his words over first.

“I never said I don’t believe in the system…” he starts.

“You kinda did.”

“It’s just weird for me. Maybe I don’t fully trust it but I… I can’t exactly deny the bond I feel with you.” Kyungsoo swallows, staring up at the clear sky. “It—It vibrates beneath my skin when I just get near you. I could _feel_ it, feel _you_ as soon as I walked into class. I can’t not accept it when just touching you like this feels so right.”

“Hey,” Baekhyun whispers, and Kyungsoo glances back down at him. “I feel it too. You’re not alone in this, you know.”

Kyungsoo swallows. “I know.”

“How do you—“ Baekhyun clenches and unclenches his hand that’s not holding Kyungsoo’s against his face. “You’re connected to the Earth, right? How are you controlling your power?”

Carefully shrugging, Kyungsoo shakes his head. “It’s—it’s hard, but my parents always taught me breathing exercises in preparation for… this.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. My mom caused a road to collapse when she met my dad, so… they made sure to teach me control early.”

Wow, Baekhyun thinks, imagining if that had happened at the party. They certainly wouldn’t have been the spectacle anymore. “Could you teach me?” he asks instead.

Kyungsoo smiles, soft, reserved only for Baekhyun, it seems. “Of course.”

They spend the next two hours talking, getting to know each other, touching, and Baekhyun feels so much, so strongly, that he starts to question his theory, and wonder if he should cancel his date with Jongdae tomorrow.

<<<<< >>>>>

The night is clear, and the building Baekhyun enters is small and quiet, but he knows the quiet won’t last.

Jongdae is waiting for him in the lobby and Baekhyun’s already breaking out into a sweat. They’re just renting a room and singing karaoke, so why does Jongdae look _so_ handsome? All he’s wearing is a black t-shirt and jeans that make his thighs look sinful, but the way his soft, black hair falls over his forehead and his lips curl up so prettily into a smile makes Baekhyun’s heart threaten to beat right out of his chest.

“Hey, you drunk,” Jongdae says, eyes crinkling a little.

Laughing, Baekhyun shoves him once he reaches him, but then Jongdae catches one of his hands and makes their breaths hitch.

“Will that feeling ever get old?” Jongdae murmurs, his free hand trailing fingers up the inside of Baekhyun’s forearm. 

Baekhyun’s breath stutters past his lips and he shakes his head in wonder. The Party of Fate, as they’re calling it, was five days ago now, and out of burning curiosity, Baekhyun had made sure to find a way to touch Jongdae before they all parted ways at the end of the night, to see if that buzz, that spark, was present with him too. And it was, of course.

But it was only yesterday that Baekhyun spent hours under the warm sun with Kyungsoo and was convinced he was it for him. But the buzz is there, the feeling is there with Jongdae too.

Though it’s not quite as strong as with Kyungsoo.

He clears his throat. “I haven’t had a sip of alcohol since the other night, I’ll have you know.” He works hard not to shiver under Jongdae’s touch; Sehun’s—frankly terrible—words had rung true after all. Baekhyun’s been a turned on mess since his power was bestowed on him, and yesterday with Kyungsoo made it ten times worse.

But the simple breathing exercise Kyungsoo taught him doesn’t help now, not while they watch as Baekhyun’s hand glows against Jongdae’s. Jongdae just grins. “So cool. Come on, I’ve already paid for a room for both of us.”

“You paid for me?” Baekhyun lets himself be dragged down the hallway. “What a gentleman.”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t get your panties in a twist over it, okay?”

It turns out, Jongdae not only paid, but he also stocked their private room with snacks and drinks, to which Baekhyun can’t help but dramatically comment, “Chivalry isn’t dead!” It earns him a shove but the accompanied laugh that falls from Jongdae’s lips is like music to his ears.

They have varying tastes in music, but it’s not hard to meet in the middle in a karaoke room, so soon they’re belting out hit songs and filling the place with noise just as Baekhyun knew they would, sitting across from each other and downing water bottles even though the incessant buzzing beneath his skin gets stronger the longer they don’t touch.

“Yah, you’re so good, Baekhyunnie! I thought you’d be terrible!” 

Jongdae grins behind a cookie, sweet eyes more playful than ever, and it baits Baekhyun maybe just the way Jongdae intended it to, so suddenly, Baekhyun is rounding the table and all but tackling Jongdae onto his side of the couch that lines all but one wall, laughing even as he says, “Take it back!”

Their intentions couldn’t be clearer, however, not with the way they suddenly can’t stop touching, sitting side by side but turned into each other and breathing the same air. “Take back my compliment?”

“You thought I’d be terrible,” Baekhyun pouts. “I study music y’know.”

The instrumental to _Sorry Sorry_ keeps on playing without their vocals’ accompaniment, fills the lingering silences between them that’s spent looking at each other’s lips instead of each other’s eyes.

“I’m self-taught,” Jongdae eventually responds, and his tone still teases, despite the way his fingers are sliding into Baekhyun’s hair.

“You’re amazing,” Baekhyun whispers just before their lips touch.

It’s Jongdae who presses closer, and it’s Baekhyun who half-whimpers, half-hums, despite the way they keep it light, playful, with gentle nips to bottom lips and Jongdae’s giggling.

A crackle sounds through the room as it grows brighter around them, cancelling out the cheap disco lights and highlighting the blush on their cheeks as Baekhyun pulls away, dazed. That was nothing like kissing strangers at parties to feel wanted; that was… the closest to whole he’s ever felt before.

The ceiling catches his attention, however, when something flashes like lightning, only then he realizes it _is_ lightning, because there’s a cloud hovering above them and the crackling sound that hasn’t stopped is Jongdae’s fingers against his head.

Baekhyun laughs, marveling at the sight as Jongdae kisses his cheek. “I guess we should stop before you destroy the building,” Baekhyun murmurs.

Jongdae just grunts. “They can deal with losing one room.”

“Jongdae!” Baekhyun giggles, facing him again and leaning in for a quick peck, but Jongdae holds him in place and kisses his smile silly.

“Seriously though, Baek…” he whispers, knocking their foreheads together. “Did we just get lucky being each other’s first dates?”

Baekhyun kisses the corner of his mouth. “What do you mean?”

“I can tell you’re mine.”

Biting his lip, Baekhyun nods against him. He can feel it too, obviously, the way their bodies pull to be closer, the way his fingers tingle with his power every time they touch, the way he can’t control his power, but even though Baekhyun’s back was to the three at The Party of Fate, no matter how he figures it, he doesn’t think he ever touched Jongdae when they bumped into each other. He bumped directly into Kyungsoo, and Chanyeol grabbed his arm for purchase at the same time, which kept Baekhyun from stumbling any further, and into Jongdae.

Not to mention, Kyungsoo is _definitely_ his.

But Baekhyun _feels it._ He’s _warm_ with it, but he’s so confused, so unsure what all of this means.

“Ahh~” Jongdae laughs a little nervously, but he holds Baekhyun tighter. “We never touched, did we?”

The words are whispered, but Baekhyun is so relieved to hear them, to know he isn’t alone in this confusion. “I don’t think so, but we still feel this, right?” Jongdae nods. “I think we need to go on all these dates to figure this out. I think—I think something big is happening with us. We won’t know until we go through with all of it.”

“You’re right, you’re right,” Jongdae sighs, then kisses Baekhyun once more, drawing a smile to Baekhyun’s lips. “I had a lot of fun tonight, Byun Baekhyun.”

“Hey, why is that past tense! We still have twenty minutes left in this room which is plenty of time to crush you, Kim Jongdae!”

“Bring it on!”

They yell, and they choose another song, but they don’t move from next to each other, giving each other water and sweet kisses between every song.

<<<<< >>>>>

“Honestly,” Baekhyun mutters to himself, slamming his pencil down and burying his face in his hands. “You’d think I’d have some sort of fucking pass from exams right now considering I can hardly breathe when I’m not touching Kyungsoo or Jongdae and probably Chanyeol, too—“

“Do you always make it a habit of talking to yourself?” a familiarly amused voice asks from behind him, and Baekhyun whips around with wide eyes to see none other than Hot Stranger standing there in all his perfectly sculpted glory, grinning crookedly at him.

“You—“

“Me.” Hot Stranger’s smile grows and he pulls out the chair next to Baekhyun without provocation, glancing over the notes sprawled out all around him. “Government, huh? Tough.”

“I couldn’t give two shits about our government right now. Not with—“ Baekhyun sighs.

“Ah, that spectacle you ditched me for.”

Baekhyun faceplants against the table. “I’m _sorry._ We were having such a good time and you’re such a good kisser but then—but then—“

“Hey.” Hot Stranger chuckles. “I’m just playing. I would’ve ditched me too if I ended up in that chaos.”

Baekhyun turns his head just enough to peek at him. “Yeah?”

“Definitely. No matter how sexy you are when you’re on my lap.”

“Wow do _not_ say things like that when I’m so horny I could literally die any second now.”

Cackling, Hot Stranger hides his precious smile behind his hand. “Shouldn’t you be getting all the sex you want with a soulmate now?”

Baekhyun whines. “Can’t bond with a soulmate when you don’t know who your soulmate really is.”

That stops the other man altogether. “Wait, really?”

“Yep. In fact, I—no. No, nevermind… Ah, fuck it. I think something big is happening.”

“Oh?”

“Like. Like, in a ‘I think I may have three soulmates’ kind of way.”

_”Oh.”_

“It’s crazy, I know.” Baekhyun picks his head up and falls back against his chair instead, tilting his head back as far as he can. The ceiling has a stain on it. “Three soulmates. In what world.”

“Um.” Hot Stranger turns sideways in his chair, fully facing Baekhyun. “In my world.”

Baekhyun sits up. _“What?”_

“Not me!” The man holds up his hands. “And not three. My parents. I have three moms.”

_”What?!”_

He nods. “The polyamorous bond is definitely a thing. My parents are proof. It happened when they were eighteen.”

Dumbfounded, Baekhyun gapes. Maybe this is part of fate’s plan too. Maybe he was meant to meet this stranger and befriend him, maybe he has the answers Baekhyun needs.

“I’m Yixing, by the way.” Yixing grins.

Baekhyun barely manages a soft, “Baekhyun.” His world might as well be turned over now; he has so many questions and no time to ask them. His exam is in twenty minutes. “Yixing…”

“Give me your phone,” Yixing prompts, holding his hand out with a soft grin. “We’ll make plans to meet up, yeah? You can ask me stuff or just… talk to me, if you need an ear that doesn’t belong to a potential soulmate.”

Baekhyun hands his phone over without hesitation. “You’re a lifesaver, Hot Stranger.”

Yixing giggles into Baekhyun’s phone.

<<<<< >>>>>

“What’s… two plus two?”

“Baek,” Kyungsoo groans, tapping his pencil against Baekhyun’s forehead, since his head is in Kyungsoo’s lap again, in their same spot outside from the day before yesterday. 

They’re supposed to be studying, since they’re missing class again, but Baekhyun is bored and can’t stop thinking about kissing Kyungsoo’s heart-shaped mouth, no matter how hard he tries to stop. Kissing Jongdae last night kickstarted vivid desires that keep leaving him breathless, but extroverted as he may be, he has no idea how to ask his goddamn soulmate for a _kiss._

“We’re supposed to be working on calculus,” Kyungsoo continues. “Not Kindergarten math.”

“Kindergarten math is easier.”

“You’re kidding.”

Baekhyun pouts, blinking up at Kyungsoo. “How are you still so calm? Does the connection seriously not make you feel like crawling out of your skin?”

Kyungsoo frowns. “Sometimes. But I’m learning to compartmentalize since our actual date isn’t for another few days.”

“You sound disappointed.”

“I don’t know.” Kyungsoo shrugs. “It feels like we’re wasting time. Missing class for no reason when we could just—“

“It’s not for no reason—“

“Baekhyunnie hyung!”

Baekhyun turns his head, squinting his eyes against the sun. “Sehunnie?”

Sehun’s long limbs bend and tuck until he’s plopped in front of them, smiling shyly. “Hi. I’m Sehun.”

“Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo reaches his hand over to shake Sehun’s, and when it comes back it rests against Baekhyun’s skin, fingers grazing his jaw, tugging at his ear. Baekhyun works hard not to preen, satisfaction rolling over him in waves.

“What are you doing here, Sehunnie?”

“I’m gonna pick Jongin up from class so we can grab lunch. Do you guys wanna come with?”

Baekhyun gently slides his fingers up Kyungsoo’s arm, eyeing him carefully. “Do you want to?”

“Ah, I don’t know…”

“Sehunnie doesn’t bite.” Baekhyun winks. “Unless you ask him to. And even then he doesn’t—“

_”Hyung.”_

Baekhyun snickers, only glancing at Sehun before focusing back on Kyungsoo, whose eyebrows are pinching together while his lips push into an uncertain pout. “It’s okay if you don’t want to,” Baekhyun gently assures him, fingers circling his wrist. “I promise.”

Shaking his head, Kyungsoo offers a small smile. “Lunch sounds nice.”

A smile stretches Baekhyun’s own lips. “Cool.”

<<<<< >>>>>

It’s at the end of the day, when Baekhyun is combing his freshly-washed hair, that Sehun plops onto his bed with an undying air of curiosity. “So…” he says. Baekhyun only hums in response, eyes focused on the mirror in front of him. “Kyungsoo seems to really like you.”

Baekhyun bites back a smile, butterflies running rampant in his stomach. “He doesn’t have a huge choice in the matter, does he? Being that we’re soulmates. Destined, and all that.”

“So you’re definitely soulmates, then?”

Sighing, Baekhyun sets his comb down and walks over to curl up next to Sehun on the bed, putting them nearly nose to nose. “Definitely. But…”

“But…?”

“My date with Jongdae…”

“Which you still haven’t given me details about, asshole.”

Baekhyun huffs, rolling onto his back. Sehun curls into his side, nestling his head against Baekhyun’s neck. “It was great. There’s not a whole lot to say, honestly.” Frowning, Baekhyun combs his fingers through Sehun’s hair. “We sang karaoke, ate junk food, and kissed, um, a lot.”

“Oh?”

Baekhyun giggles, lips warm with the memory of Jongdae’s kisses. “Yeah. It was—It felt amazing. It’s so much better kissing someone who was meant for you—“

“So Jongdae... is your soulmate?”

“I—I think so? Fuck, Sehunnie, I don’t know what’s happening.” Baekhyun chews on his lip. “Yixing says he has three moms. Three people who are bonded. So it’s—it’s not outside the realm of possibility, right? Maybe it is four of us, meant to be.”

“Tha’s so… weird,” Sehun slurs, half-hearted, half-asleep, and Baekhyun sighs.

“You’re weird,” he grumbles, reaching over to turn off his lamp before pulling a blanket over the two of them.

Unable to drift off as easily as his best friend, Baekhyun picks up his phone, and texts Yixing.

He needs answers.

<<<<< >>>>>

Chanyeol is handsome.

It’s Friday night and his teeth glow under the black lights of the bowling alley when he laughs every time Baekhyun rolls a gutterball. He’s so tall and handsome, it’s hard for Baekhyun not to burrow underneath his arms, or to stand on his tiptoes until Chanyeol meets him for a kiss.

Every touch, every playful jab is clear; Chanyeol is his, too.

“Baekhyunnie, your score is terrible!” he guffaws when Baekhyun comes back to their table from another disappointing gutterball.

Whining and discarding all barriers, Baekhyun plops right onto Chanyeol’s lap and curls up, hiding his face in his neck. “Is that any way to talk to your date?”

Chanyeol, to his credit, barely flinches, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun and chuckling, rubbing his back. “You said you were _good_ at bowling.”

“I am!” Baekhyun wails. “You're too attractive. It’s distracting.”

“Flattery will not make me suddenly suck so your score can get better.”

 _”Chanyeollie.”_ But Baekhyun laughs, burrowing more comfortably into his date’s embrace. “Flattery is flattery, but you can’t bowl anymore strikes if I never get off of your lap ever again!”

Chuckling, neck hot, Chanyeol says, “If you let me finish this last round I’ll buy you a milkshake from that diner we went to with the others.”

Baekhyun gasps. “You would bribe me?!”

“Is it working?”

“Yes.”

With a sigh, Baekhyun sits up straight and plops a wet kiss on Chanyeol’s cheek before sliding off his lap, pouting as he sits next to Chanyeol instead. The blush on his cheeks is pretty, though, pretty enough to distract Baekhyun from whining any further. He hides a smile when Chanyeol holds a hand to his cheek where Baekhyun kissed him, as he stands to grab his bowling ball.

He rolls three gutter balls in a row.

Cackling, Baekhyun runs and throws his arms around Chanyeol from behind, pressing his face into his back. “If I would’ve known cuddling and cheek kisses would throw you off your game, I would’ve started the date that way.”

“Shut up,” Chanyeol grumbles, but his fingers slide through Baekhyun’s over his stomach, and Baekhyun is warm with it, letting Chanyeol lead him back to their seats. “You still have a turn, Baekhyunnie.”

“Uhhh… nope. Don’t feel like it. Comfy right here.”

“So we should just walk to the diner like this?”

“Sounds good to me.”

_”Baekhyunnie.”_

Baekhyun giggles. “Fine, Hot Shot, let go of my hands and I’ll go officially lose this game with class.”

Baekhyun bowls his first strike of the night.

<<<<< >>>>>

“Hey, Baek,” Chanyeol suddenly says after a moment of silence dedicated to their large milkshakes between them.

Baekhyun doesn’t let up from his milkshake straw. “Hmm?” He tangles their feet beneath the table.

“Kyungsoo cancelled our date… a few days ago?”

“Really?” Baekhyun frowns. “Did he say why?”

“He said he got called into work…”

A little relieved, Baekhyun nods. “That’s valid.”

“You think it’s the truth?”

“Of course. He’s mentioned his job to me; it’s a little demanding. He’s a manager or something.”

“Oh, okay then. If you say so.”

“You really thought he was lying?”

Chanyeol’s slow shrug is as unsure as his expression. “He was really reluctant to all this, you know? I just thought maybe he didn’t want…”

“Oh.” Baekhyun sighs. “I know he was a bit uh, not into it when we all met, but I’ve spent some time with him and he actually believes in the soulmate thing now. It’s… It’s kind of hard not to when you can physically feel a connection with someone, you know?”

Chanyeol breathes out a laugh and nods his head as Baekhyun’s whole body warms from their ankles brushing beneath the table. “Yeah,” Chanyeol says. “I definitely know.”

Chewing on his lip when he breathes, Baekhyun hesitates. “You get it, right?”

“What?” Chanyeol sips from his straw.

“That it’s becoming really, super likely that we’re all soulmates. All four of us. Together.”

“Kinda hard to ignore, yeah.”

Chanyeol makes it sound so easy.

<<<<< >>>>>

“Where are you going?” Baekhyun frowns when Chanyeol turns in the opposite direction of the parking lot.

“Ah,” Chanyeol’s chuckle is nervous. “My car is in the shop unexpectedly. Had to get the starter replaced. So I have to take the bus.”

Baekhyun pinches Chanyeol’s shirt between his fingers almost absentmindedly, like he’s holding him in place, and steps a baby-step closer. “Why didn’t you tell me? I could’ve picked you up.”

Chanyeol whines. “It’s our first date, that would’ve been embarrassing having to call you and ask!”

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun laughs, a little warm from the way Chanyeol said _first date_ so sincerely, like he’s always planned on there being more. “You don’t have to be embarrassed for something like that. Not with me.”

“Oh. Yeah?”

Baekhyun grins. “Yeah. Come on. I’ll bring you home, at least.”

“Is that a proposition, Byun Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asks with fake suspicion, but he’s already following Baekhyun’s lead, and slips his hand into his as they go. Baekhyun tries not to beam when he sees how red Chanyeol’s cheeks are.

Baekhyun scoffs, playful. “Please! I’m a gentleman.” 

“We’ll see about that.”

“Was _that_ a proposition?!”

Chanyeol whines and tells him to shut up while Baekhyun laughs and leans his cheek against Chanyeol’s arm, content here with him, his body itching to be closer, just like with the others.

The only surprise though comes once they’re both in the car and Chanyeol falls silent a few moments after Baekhyun reaches across to quell the urge to touch, resting a hand on Chanyeol’s knee, restless fingers tapping and squeezing and playing with the rip in Chanyeol’s jeans.

The silence is comfortable until Baekhyun realizes how tense Chanyeol is, how even in Baekhyun’s peripheral it looks like Chanyeol is pursing his lips as if he’s nervous, or _uncomfortable._ It hasn’t been like this with the others, even with quiet Kyungsoo; there are always words to fill the silence, always easy touches.

Baekhyun goes against his instincts and casually pulls his hand away, pretending that he needs it to focus better on driving down this street that’s a little darker than the rest.

Maybe Baekhyun’s developing theory is wrong, despite the way the others agree with him. Maybe it doesn’t matter that he and Chanyeol had such a good time on their date, have so much in common, not when everything feels stilted and awkward now that they’re enclosed in the car together. But no, Baekhyun _feels_ the pull, feels a pull toward Chanyeol just like he has for Jongdae and Kyungsoo. It means _something._

Baekhyun comes to a stop in front of Chanyeol’s apartment complex, and Chanyeol keeps swallowing, gaze darting nervously around him, at anything but Baekhyun while Baekhyun watches his adam’s apple bob. 

Chanyeol is… so attractive--Baekhyun can’t stop thinking it--and despite his worry that this is going nowhere, he does suddenly ache for Chanyeol, to taste Chanyeol, to _try,_ yet after a moment of neither of them saying anything at all, it’s Chanyeol who nervously says, “B-Baekhyun?”

His eyes are a little wide when he meets Baekhyun’s gaze and he swallows again. It’s _distracting_ to the point Baekhyun can only barely respond with a, “Hmm?”

“Can y-you—ah—fuck, I want to kiss you so bad.”

With barely a flick of his gaze, Baekhyun surges forward the best he can with a console between them and crashes his lips against Chanyeol’s as the car suddenly grows brighter.

“Ow,” Chanyeol mumbles. “Fuck.” But he leans forward so Baekhyun isn’t straining so much and cups Baekhyun’s cheek in his big hand as Baekhyun adjusts his angle, moves in more carefully but still so readily claims Chanyeol’s lips for himself.

When their kisses ramp up from treading water to diving in head-first, Chanyeol grows sloppy, too wet and breathy when he earnestly licks into Baekhyun’s mouth, but it still resonates so deeply in Baekhyun’s bones that this is everything he wants, everything he needs.

“Lean your seat back,” Baekhyun gasps as his lungs search for air.

Chanyeol doesn’t stop kissing him, lips sucking on his bottom lip, pressing into his chin, his top lip. the corner of his mouth. “What…?” he only belatedly asks, and Baekhyun shakily pushes him away until he’s pressed against the back of the passenger seat.

“Lean your seat back.”

“Oh.”

Baekhyun would giggle if he didn’t feel like he’ll _die_ if he doesn’t get on top of Chanyeol and show him how to kiss properly.

The second Chanyeol has reclined his seat, Baekhyun is climbing over the console, earning himself some bruises and settling rather uncomfortably when he straddles Chanyeol’s thighs—considering there’s not really room to do this—but it’s worth it for Chanyeol’s face of awe alone as Baekhyun rests atop him and grabs his chin in one of his hands before planting his lips against his, holding Chanyeol in place and slowly, slowly giving it to him as good as Baekhyun’s ever gotten in the realm of kisses, trying not to moan over how tightly Chanyeol grips his thighs and just takes it, groaning a little under his breath.

“This is okay, right?” Baekhyun asks in his most sultry tone, nuzzling his nose into Chanyeol’s cheek.

Chanyeol nearly chokes. “You’re shitting me, right? One of the most attractive men I’ve ever seen in my life just kissed the soul out of my body and I might not be okay with that?”

Smiling against Chanyeol’s jaw, Baekhyun shrugs. “Speaking of that: were you paying attention? I want you to kiss me just like that.”

Chanyeol freezes in his not-so-subtle attempt to relocate his hands from Baekhyun’s thighs to his ass. “I-I don’t uh—I’ve only ever known the sloppy way.”

Baekhyun snorts. “Well at least you’re self-aware.”

“Baekhyun, to be honest, if you don’t kiss me like that again in less than five seconds I might spontaneously combust, so can you just like—“

Baekhyun dives back in with a smirk.

“Fuck, you have to teach me this—“

“Gladly.”

They don’t have sex, like they probably both want, but Chanyeol nearly set them on fire and Baekhyun is satisfied knowing Chanyeol leaves too turned on to function and already kissing better than he was when they started half an hour before. _Less tongue and more feeling,_ Baekhyun had joked, and maybe Chanyeol had childishly used the opportunity to grope Baekhyun’s ass, but he didn’t mind all that much, not when he had front row seats to the flush on Chanyeol’s cheeks, or to the unrealistic warmth of his hands, the taste of his tongue.

If Baekhyun goes home and showers in cold water for nearly an hour, no one has to know but him.

<<<<< >>>>>

“Busy bee, you are,” Yixing says, greeting Baekhyun with a grin when he makes it to the secluded corner of the campus coffee shop they agreed on.

Baekhyun groans, plopping into the seat across from him. “This is the busiest week of my life. Dates and tests and studying and not-dates.”

“Not-dates?” Yixing slides the coffee he’d been asked to order across the table, which Baekhyun gratefully accepts, nodding.

“I have class with one of my… people. Which means we can’t attend because my fucking—power won’t calm down around him.”

“His power doesn’t act up?”

Baekhyun sips his coffee. “His parents have taught him control since he was a kid. He’s taught me a couple of breathing exercises but it’s really hard to focus when any part of him is touching any part of me, like, ever. I can’t breathe when he touches me.”

Chuckling, Yixing nods. “You must be the The Ardor.”

“The what-er?”

“I haven’t been quite as busy as you the past few days, so I’ve dug into research about polyamorous bonds and talked to my parents. They gave me access to an online group for people polyamorously bonded. They seeked others, you see, my parents, and found this when they were just starting out. It’s like an online community for people like them, people like you, Baekhyun.” 

Baekhyun only feels his eyes widen, his mind working to soak in the information, excitement building because with every word Yixing speaks, the way Baekhyun feels about three different people becomes more real.

“The Ardor is something they’ve sort of named for themselves, since no official research is ever done on polyamory. The Ardor has deep-seeded feeling for each of their soulmates, they feel the bond much deeper than the others; it doesn’t make them less accountable or you too accountable, but they like to think The Ardor exists to bring the group together, to keep them together when there is resistance in the beginning.”

 _Kyungsoo._ “So there isn’t always an… an Ardor?”

“No. It’s more common in bigger groups, of five or six—“ Baekhyun’s eyes widen again. “—but if there’s resistance…?”

Baekhyun sighs, sinking back in his seat. “It’s Kyungsoo. He was resistant from the moment we all met; he didn’t want to believe in the soulmate bond despite the fact it’s been the way of life forever. But then we spent time together and he couldn’t ignore it, y’know? But…”

“But…?”

“He made a comment the day before yesterday. That it feels like we’re wasting our time by not going on our first date until tomorrow night. I didn’t get to talk to him about it because my friend came up, but… yeah, he’s—he’s resistant.”

Yixing leans forward, reaching across to rest his hand atop Baekhyun’s. “He’ll come around. He’ll see. Maybe you should talk to him about it tomorrow night?”

“Yeah.” Baekhyun nods more reassuringly. “Yeah, I will.” Then he pauses, a different question edging on his mind. “There’s… There’s something else I’m unsure of. The reason I really wanted to talk to you.”

Yixing leans back again, contently drinking his coffee. “Shoot.”

“The bond. It’s—It’s so much stronger with Kyungsoo. I mean—I definitely still feel it with Jongdae and Chanyeol, but… for example, with Kyungsoo, I only have to be near him for my power to go haywire. But with the others, I don’t lose control until we kiss. I haven’t even kissed Kyungsoo yet, like, what the hell is going to happen to me then—and with Jongdae, he touched my hand and my hand glowed, but I was able to tone it down—with Kyungsoo I can’t tone it down no matter how hard I try—“

“Baekhyun!” Yixing laughs. “Breathe. I have an answer for you.”

“Oh. You do?”

“Yes.” He grins. “Okay, listen. According to people in this online group, when there’s four or more people, a bond within a bond exists between certain people. They think, a lot like you being The Ardor, it’s meant to keep balance. So, for example, with it being you, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, and Jongdae, clearly you and Kyungsoo share that deeper bond, and probably Chanyeol and Jongdae do as well. It doesn’t make you any less of a soulmate to Chanyeol or Jongdae, but there’s something even deeper connecting you to Kyungsoo. Who knows, maybe you being The Ardor and him being The Resistant has something to do with it.” Baekhyun breathes out a gentle _Fuck._ “There’s even theories that the bond shifts sometimes. So in a few years, you might be specially bonded to Jongdae, while Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are. There’s so little research on this, so no one _really_ knows, but Baekhyun, everything you’ve said is completely plausible. I think you do absolutely have three soulmates, I think you’re The Ardor, and I think you share an even deeper bond with Kyungsoo. You just have to make him see the light.”

Baekhyun groans over the irony.

<<<<< >>>>>

“What are you making?” Baekhyun’s cheeky tone matches the grin he bears at Kyungsoo’s back, while his chin rests in his hand and Kyungsoo cooks them a dinner that smells unreasonably delectable.

It’s Sunday night, Date Night, and they chose a night in rather than out, since Kyungsoo lives alone and Kyungsoo can cook and if Sehun had gotten wind of them having a date at _their_ apartment, their date wouldn’t have had any privacy.

“None of your business,” Kyungsoo gruffly mumbles, which only makes Baekhyun’s grin widen; Kyungsoo is flustered, nervous, and it’s the cutest thing Baekhyun’s ever witnessed.

“It _is_ my business, considering I’ll be eating it too, y’know.”

Kyungsoo peeks over his shoulder, revealing a reddened cheek. “Stop staring.”

“But you’re so handsome.”

_”Stop.”_

Cackling, Baekhyun moves around the kitchen until he reaches Kyungsoo, slipping his arms gently around his waist from behind and nestling his chin on his shoulder. “Mm, spaghetti. Homemade sauce?”

Kyungsoo shivers. “Y-Yes.”

Baekhyun slips his hands in Kyungsoo’s hoodie pockets when he feels them light up. “Smells really good. How much longer?”

“If you’ll put the bread in for me, then only about ten minutes.”

“Aye aye, Captain.” Baekhyun grins against Kyungsoo’s shoulder before kissing it and moving over to the counter where the garlic bread is already prepped. He steals a glance at Kyungsoo’s profile, and nearly melts at the small smile on his face.

When they’ve eaten and decided watching a movie is the next step, they settle on Kyungsoo’s couch and Baekhyun doesn’t hesitate to snuggle under his date’s arm, to wrap his arms around him and hum happily at the warmth that courses through him. Kyungsoo holds him close with one hand, and uses the other to go through their selection of movies.

And when Iron Man’s first act is concluding, Baekhyun has that feeling that he gets often with Kyungsoo, like he could crawl out of his own skin with how badly he needs to touch him. He realizes that despite the fact he’s seen this movie at least fifty times, he has no idea what’s going on because the buzz of _soulmates_ is so strong he thinks he can _hear_ it.

He huffs out a breath, hands trembling as they clench in Kyungsoo’s hoodie; they’re glowing and they have no right to be but they _are,_ and he watches as the light slowly spreads up his wrist, feels as his mouth goes dry, and his neck goes hot.

Kyungsoo is watching him now, expression somewhere between grim and cautious, but only when he places a hand on Baekhyun’s face does Baekhyun look him in the eye.

And that’s all it takes.

Stars explode behind Baekhyun’s eyelids when their lips meet halfway, pressing too insistently, too needily for a first kiss, and though he suspects this might be Kyungsoo’s first one ever, Kyungsoo keeps up, Kyungsoo presses closer, closer, until Baekhyun sinks his fingers into Kyungsoo’s hair for purchase, to hold on because he has nowhere to go, supported by this and by Kyungsoo’s hands on him only.

He supposes it’s enough, this, their hands, but Baekhyun feels like he’s floating and sinking all at once, like no support in the world could possibly keep him from drowning in the bond he feels connecting their hearts, pulling them closer, desperate for them to become one.

 _”Fuck,”_ Baekhyun whispers, the sudden part of his lips an unspoken invitation for Kyungsoo’s bold tongue to slip between, to deepen an exchange they’re clearly not turning back from. 

_”Kyungsoo.”_

Panting, Kyungsoo presses their foreheads together. “I feel like I can’t stop,” he says. “Baekhyun, I don’t _want_ to stop—“

“Then don’t. Don’t.”

Baekhyun surges forward again before Kyungsoo gets a chance to, but instead of holding on for dear life, he pulls Kyungsoo under with him, pulls him on top of him as Baekhyun’s back hits the couch and Kyungsoo’s thigh slots between his thighs, drawing an unexpected moan from Baekhyun’s throat. 

His light spreads up his arms, illuminating the sweat along Kyungsoo’s hairline. “Soo—“ Baekhyun tries, but Kyungsoo leans forward just a little, just enough to add pressure to Baekhyun’s crotch, jolting him. “Soo—“ he tries again. “Sweat. Straining. You’re—“

“Y-You make it so hard—“ Kyungsoo huffs, and Baekhyun draws him into another kiss. “—to control—“

“Are you seriously—focusing on y-your breathing right now?”

Kyungsoo pulls back enough—too far—so they can see each other, balancing with one arm so he can lay his free hand along Baekhyun’s cheek, thumbing his skin. “You—“ His eyebrows pinch together. “You make me feel like I could bring this whole building down. And that’s—fucking terrifying.”

The world seems to still for only a moment, long enough for Baekhyun to realize he’s struggling for breath, and to refocus his previously-wandering hands to rest on Kyungsoo’s face in return. “I know this is scary,” Baekhyun whispers. “Surreal. We met like a week ago. But I feel like I’ve known you my entire life.” Kyungsoo kisses his palm. “I’ve never done anything in my life that’s felt as right as this does.”

“Me too,” Kyungsoo quietly agrees. “Me too.”

Combing his fingers through Kyungsoo’s hair, Baekhyun asks, “Should we go somewhere more comfortable?”

Kyungsoo nods.

<<<<< >>>>>

The creaking walls and bed can hardly be heard over Baekhyun’s moaning.

Sehun was right; the powers, their powers enhance everything, _especially_ pleasure, but Baekhyun thinks it’s his role as The Ardor too, flooding his chest with feelings he can hardly comprehend with Kyungsoo’s dick inside him. 

There are pictures on the wall, framed and pretty, of Kyungsoo and people Baekhyun doesn’t know; family, perhaps, friends Baekhyun hasn’t yet met. There’s a movie poster, Train to Busan, he thinks, a window, a bulletin board full of lists and post-its. It’s all so Kyungsoo, everything feels so _Kyungsoo,_ like no one else exists in this moment for Baekhyun, nothing surmounts the desire and affection Baekhyun feels as he kisses and moans into Kyungsoo’s neck.

And he can’t help but think if this were a movie, the camera would zoom in on his glowing skin, and they’d stop and laugh or gape in disbelief when a crack suddenly rips up the wall—literally shaking the room around them—where Kyungsoo’s hand rests for purchase, but the heightened pleasure from their powers doesn’t even let them register what’s happening; instead they’re lost in the way their bodies connect, on the physical and mental plane, the way it feels as if they’re experiencing each other’s pleasure and not just their own.

“Fuck you’re—“ Kyungsoo’s breath audibly stutters. “You’re so beautiful—“

 _“Kyungsoo,”_ Baekhyun moans, hands scrambling, nails digging into flesh. How could he possibly get close enough to him? How could he get closer? He can’t, but he needs—

Their lips slot together, impossible heat surging between them as Baekhyun takes Kyungsoo’s plush bottom lip between his teeth, as his tongue flicks into Kyungsoo’s mouth and the bed quite literally _quakes._

 _”Baekhyun,_ I-I’m close—I can’t hold on m-much longer—“

“Me—Me neither—it’s okay, just—just keep kissing me—“

Kyungsoo obeys as the room grows brighter, like the sun is rising on them only it can’t possibly be past midnight yet, and every ounce of feeling and pleasure plunges through Baekhyun’s system until it ensures he comes first.

An explosion of light blinds them both, masks the way posters and pictures fall from the walls, distracts from the sound of cracking wood and glass shattering as Kyungsoo’s orgasm quickly follows.

“Shit—“ Kyungsoo’s voice trembles when he plops down next to Baekhyun. “B-Baek—“

“Yeah,” Baekhyun pants, and takes a few quiet moments to catch his breath before rolling over and laying a gentle kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips. “I’m here. I’m here.”

Kyungsoo’s hands glide up his back. “I-I destroyed my room.”

“Yeah.”

“I lost control.”

“The building’s still standing, Soo. It’s okay. You didn’t hurt anyone.” Baekhyun hesitates. “Are your eyes okay? I’m seeing dots.”

Kyungsoo nods. “They’re okay. I’m—god, Baekhyun, you’re—that was—“

“Intense?” Baekhyun pecks his lips again.

“Very.”

“Regrets?”

“None.”

Baekhyun smiles against Kyungsoo’s mouth before settling down, nestling his head in the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck. “Me neither,” he eventually murmurs, tangling their fingers.

It’s some time later, when they’re probably both on the verge of sleep, that Baekhyun wakes them right back up again, mumbling, “I wonder how this works with four people.”

Kyungsoo just barely freezes under him, and it’s a few moments before he speaks up. “I can’t really…” he hesitates, and Baekhyun adjusts his head so he can see him better, sleepy eyes blinking slow. “...imagine… liking the others as much as I like you.”

Kyungsoo’s cheeks are red by the time his words are out and Baekhyun’s heart soars. He reaches up to cup Kyungsoo’s face and pulls him down for a gentle kiss. “We have to try, yeah?” Baekhyun whispers. “Who knows. Maybe you’ll go out with Jongdae or Chanyeol and forget all about me.”

“I couldn’t.” Kyungsoo shakes his head, voice equally as quiet. “Not you.”

Baekhyun’s breath gets caught in his throat as he surges forward for a deeper kiss, pressing into Kyungsoo like he’s trying to burrow beneath his skin, unable to get close enough to do such a thing. He exhales shakily against Kyungsoo’s pretty lips but doesn’t back away, gut churning with so much emotion it feels as if he’s going to explode.

“They say—“ Kyungsoo takes a sharp breath, clinging to Baekhyun just as tightly. “They say when you’re with The One, you feel this—this pull. Like a string is attached to you both and someone is trying to tug you closer. Do you—Do you feel it?”

Baekhyun nods without hesitation, because he does, but he can’t bring himself to say he felt it with the others too, even if it is stronger with Kyungsoo, still—

Kyungsoo is kissing him again, barring anything Baekhyun could potentially say, and they melt into each other all over again, like they had on the couch, like they had when their clothes had hit the floor and they had hit the bed.

Baekhyun doesn’t think he could ever get tired of kissing Kyungsoo, and he spends the rest of the night testing this theory, until their lips go slack and their grips on each other loosen as sleep sweeps them away.

<<<<< >>>>>

It doesn’t feel like long at all, a couple of hours maybe, when Baekhyun is stirred by a warm kiss to his forehead. He blearily blinks his eyes open, squinting at Kyungsoo hovering over him, sitting on the edge of the bed. Baekhyun starts to sit up, but Kyungsoo gently pushes him back down.

“I didn’t mean to wake you, I’m sorry,” he murmurs, fingers moving to caress Baekhyun’s cheek.

“‘S okay.” Baekhyun inhales deeply, slowly, letting his hand run lethargically up Kyungsoo’s arm. “G’morning.”

Kyungsoo’s smile is soft, kissable. Baekhyun could swear they’re still a little kiss-swollen, actually. “Morning. It’s really early, but I have to go to work.”

Baekhyun manages a low whine despite the fact it’s too hard to keep his eyes open. “Work schmwork. Stay in bed w’me~”

A warm chuckle reaches his ears and he cracks an eye open to see the cute way Kyungsoo shyly shakes his head with his head dipped down, smile so wide his cheeks could pop. Baekhyun swallows. Kyungsoo is so handsome, cute, it hurts. “I’d rather that, Baek, trust me,” Kyungsoo murmurs when he stops giggling. “I wasn’t supposed to go in until later, but someone called in and I don’t have a choice.”

Baekhyun can feel how dramatic his own pout is, which makes Kyungsoo chuckle again, but still, Baekhyun sighs and turns his head to kiss Kyungsoo’s palm. “Okay,” he whispers. “Let me get my stuff and we’ll leave together.”

“No, no.” Shaking his head, Kyungsoo pushes him down again when he tries to sit up. “You can stay here. I really didn’t mean to wake you. I was going to leave you a note.” A smile quirks at Baekhyun’s lips. “Go back to sleep, really.”

“Y’sure?”

Kyungsoo nods, smiling. “Positive. Just make sure to lock the door when you leave, okay?” He leans down to kiss Baekhyun’s cheek, but Baekhyun keeps him in place long enough to kiss him properly, a pleased hum resonating in his throat when Kyungsoo melts against him, as if he’d been nervous to do this himself.

“I’ll text you, yeah?” Baekhyun murmurs, nuzzling their noses.

Kyungsoo nods, kissing Baekhyun so gently he’s nearly swept off his feet. “I’d like that.”

Baekhyun smiles. “See you during class.”

Merely nodding again, Kyungsoo steals one more soft kiss as Baekhyun’s eyelids become too heavy and sleep starts to take him again. When Kyungsoo’s warmth leaves the bed, Baekhyun whines under his breath and burrows under the covers, pressing his face into Kyungsoo’s pillow and inhaling deeply, comforted beyond belief by the smell alone.

“Miss you already,” he slurs, and falls asleep to dreams of Kyungsoo’s shy laughter.

<<<<< >>>>>

>> **kyungsoo:** _you didn’t have to clean up, baek, but thank you._  
>> **baekhyun:** _you work too hard, baby~ the place was a wreck. i would’ve felt bad just leaving it there for you. now you can rest._  
>> **kyungsoo:** _still._  
>> **kyungsoo:** _i had a really good time, baek._  
>> **baekhyun:** _me too. i can’t wait to see you again._  
>> **kyungsoo:** _do you think we’ll be able to attend class on tuesday?_  
>> **baekhyun:** _i don’t see why not?? i got through morning kisses without turning into a lightbulb, so that’s a good sign :P_  
>> **kyungsoo:** _lol true_

<<<<< >>>>>

Good sign or not, they can’t attend class on Tuesday.

They meet up in the hallway a few doors down from their lecture room, and Baekhyun is filled to the brim with warmth just at the sight of Kyungsoo, but the second their lips meet in a sweet greeting kiss, Baekhyun’s hands ignite with light, enough to almost feel as if they’re burning.

It spreads; they watch it, together, as the light spirals up his arms, glides across his shoulders, and plunges down his chest. His breath shortens, panic sinking in; this doesn’t feel as good as it normally does and it shouldn’t even be happening, not from a simple kiss that did nothing but let butterflies loose in his stomach.

“Baek—hey, Baek! Look at me.” Kyungsoo’s hands are on his face, but his voice sounds like it’s coming in through a radio, full of static. When Baekhyun does as he’s told, Kyungsoo’s eyes are wider than usual. “What’s happening, Baekhyun?”

“I-I don’t know—Kyungsoo—I don’t know—“

“This shouldn’t be happening—“

“It-It feels bad, Soo—I’m—“

“Bad? Hey. Breathe, Baekhyun. You need to breathe. You look like you’re going to pass out—“

And just a moment later, Baekhyun does.

<<<<< >>>>>

He’s cold when he wakes, clammy, exhausted. Getting hit by a truck would be better than this, he vaguely thinks, trying to sit up and immediately failing.

A hand grips his, and another combs through his sweaty hair. “Baekhyun…”

Baekhyun furrows his brows before slowly blinking his eyes open. Bright—it’s too bright— “Am I doing that?”

“What?”

“Bright.”

“Oh. No. No, it’s just the hospital lights. Your—Your power is sort of… turned off right now.”

Baekhyun turns his head toward the sound of Kyungsoo’s voice, trying to focus on his blurry face. “How?”

“They have their ways. I don’t know. Baekhyun, how are you feeling?”

He closes his eyes again. “Terrible.”

“You scared the shit out of me. You—“

“Sorry,” Baekhyun whispers. “Do they—know why?”

“Power overload. Your power took control, overcame you. It was too much for your body.”

“Soo…”

“What is it?”

“I’m so tired…”

Kyungsoo squeezes his hand. “It’s okay. They have you on pain meds. You can sleep.”

“‘Kay…”

So the darkness consumes him once more.

<<<<< >>>>>

The revelation seems to come in his sleep, because the second Baekhyun wakes up again, he says, “I need to talk to Yixing.”

“What?” It’s Sehun’s voice that rings out, from his right instead of his left, and Baekhyun can’t help but glance left first, taking in the empty chair. “He’s getting food for all of us,” Sehun murmurs. “A breath of fresh air, probably. Now, why do you need Yixing?”

“To see if this... reaction… has something to do with the bond. With… maybe Soo’s resistance...”

“Baek hyung, you’re still really weak. Maybe—“

“I’m okay, Sehunnie,” Baekhyun whispers. “But please call Yixing.”

It takes Yixing nearly two hours to arrive, and by then, Kyungsoo is gone to a mandatory work shift, Sehun is asleep in his chair, and Baekhyun has answered a million questions about his health and environment for these doctors, despite the fact they won’t tell him much about whatever is pumping through his I.V. A glorified sedative, one of them said, except it calms power instead of the person.

Baekhyun thinks he could use a dose of calm, though.

He smiles weakly at Yixing in greeting.

“Baekhyun,” Yixing sighs, rounding the bed and pressing a gentle kiss to Baekhyun’s forehead before taking Kyungsoo’s old seat. “What happened?”

Shrugging slowly, Baekhyun shakes his head. “There’s… not much to tell. Or maybe there is.” Now, Baekhyun sighs, and Yixing grips his hand. “I had sex with Kyungsoo.”

“Only Kyungsoo?”

Baekhyun nods, and softly recounts everything that’s happened over the past couple of days, how everyone’s been too busy to hang out, how Kyungsoo’s been dealing with power insurance people to repair his apartment, how for the first time, Baekhyun’s power felt bad, bad enough to hurt him. Yixing listens to it all with little interruption, concern slowly etching itself into his expression more and more.

“Do you think it’s because Kyungsoo’s still resistant?”

“Yes,” Yixing answers without hesitation. “It’s unnatural to the bond, and you, being The Ardor, are receiving the effects, the consequences.”

Baekhyun’s voice comes out feeble, trembling as he asks, “You’ve read about this?”

“Yesterday.” Yixing squeezes his hand. “I found a guy, Heechul, who seems to have gone through exactly what you’re going through right now. He posted his story in detail to that online group I told you about. I was going to call you tonight so I could show you. Shit, Baekhyun.” Yixing’s face crumbles. “I should’ve called you sooner.”

“Stop,” Baekhyun insists. “The fact you’re even still looking into this is enough, Yixing, really.”

“Still. You’re in the fucking hospital. All because your boyfriend is too scared to consider he’s polyamorous.”

Shaking his head, Baekhyun frowns. “It’s a lot to take in even for someone who’s completely open to the idea.” He points to himself. “But for someone who didn’t even want one soulmate? Let alone three?”

“He’s hurting you.”

“Not intentionally!”

“Oh my _god,_ I’m awake now,” Sehun groans suddenly, making Baekhyun jump. “Stop bickering.”

“We’re not bickering—“

“Is Baekhyun hyung dying?”

Silence sweeps the room.

“Sehunnie…”

“No,” Yixing firmly inserts. “No, because he’s going to talk to Kyungsoo and convince him to accept the other two as his soulmates.”

“Jesus, he could really die—?!”

“Not because of the bond. The bond can’t kill you,” Yixing explains. “But the bond _is_ off-balance, which throws Baekhyun’s power off-balance. His _power_ could kill him. Our powers could kill any of us due to overload.” He turns to Baekhyun. “You’re fucking lucky you were with someone, stupid.”

“Hey, calling the sick guy names—“

But the half-hearted jab doesn’t fool anyone, not when Baekhyun’s voice quakes and his eyes are filled to the brim with tears. This is too much responsibility, to have this role, to be The Ardor, to end up in the hospital because Kyungsoo won’t acknowledge Jongdae and Chanyeol’s existence.

He clears his throat. “What happened to Heechul?”

Yixing reaches over to wipe tears from Baekhyun’s cheeks before answering. “He pulled through. He’s in a group of six. Can you imagine? Three of them were resistant. He ended up in a brief coma—“

“—Jesus—“

“—but he said he woke up and it was like it had all been a dream. Everyone had come to their senses once he ended up in the hospital and all spent time together. They realized that he had been right all along.”

Sehun rests his chin in his hand. “So his problem fixed itself.”

“Yeah, because he didn’t suffer by going into a coma at all,” Baekhyun snaps, but immediately softens at the sudden hurt in Sehun’s eyes. “I’m sorry. I just—can’t deal with this. Why was this left to me? What makes The Powers That Be think I’m the one for the job?”

His other hand is suddenly engulfed as Sehun scoots his chair as close as he can, holding their entwined hands under his chin. “Hyung, you’ve always had so much love in your heart. I’ve always thought it was too much, maybe you care too much, but it’s clear you _were_ made for this. If fate has left it up to you to bring your soulmates together, then you _can_ do it. You have to. Because I can’t lose you, hyung.”

Baekhyun sniffles. “You h-have Jongin.”

“If you don’t shut up, hyung—“ Sehun purses his lips, blinking down at nothing in particular. “If you really think I wouldn’t care about not having you around anymore just because I have a soulmate—” He leans back in his chair and shakes his head, determinedly staring at his lap.

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun whispers. “Sehunnie, I’m sorry, I’m just—freaking out.”

“No kidding.”

A glance to Baekhyun’s left reveals Yixing watching them with sad eyes, but he quickly masks it with a smile. “The important thing to remember here, Baekhyun, is that Heechul made it through in one piece. He had _three_ resistants, and you only have one. That counts for something, right?”

Baekhyun certainly hopes so.

<<<<< >>>>>

“Yah! Byun Baekhyun! You look like shit!”

Baekhyun groans when Jongdae sits next to him on the couch, but doesn’t hesitate to wedge himself under Jongdae’s arms and nuzzle into his neck. “I just got out of the hospital,” he quietly admits. He’d been kept overnight, and now he’s on medication that helps suppress his power, but it makes him feel like shit. Sehun practically had to carry him into their apartment, and Baekhyun’s been on the couch ever since.

 _”What?!”_ Jongdae grabs hold of him and pushes their bodies apart, examining Baekhyun as if he’s searching for a bullet wound, and it just makes Baekhyun whimper.

“You were maybe five minutes ahead of me in calling about needing to talk. Things got really, super serious yesterday and my life kinda depends on us figuring things out.”

“What the hell are you talking about, Baekhyun? You’re not making any sense!”

Sighing, Baekhyun scoots until he’s resting sideways on the couch, curled up and reaching to wrap his hand around the back of Jongdae’s neck, like he needs to for purchase. Jongdae, to his credit, immediately starts gliding his hand up and down Baekhyun’s arm, seeming to sense he craves the touch. “There’s a lot to tell you, but before I get into it, I need to ask you something.”

“Anything.”

“Did you call because Kyungsoo won’t meet you for your date?”

“Wh—yeah! How’d you know? Has he said anything?”

“Not necessarily. But Chanyeol said the same thing. And on Sunday, Soo made a comment that made it pretty clear he hadn’t been with either of you yet.”

Jongdae huffs. “Motherf—But he’ll meet with you?!”

Nodding, Baekhyun slumps a little further into the couch. “I told you we have class together. I think he couldn’t really ignore it, y’know? And now he’s convinced it’s just me, that I’m it for him. But…”

“That sounds like a heavy but…”

The sound of an electric guitar rings out next to them, and Baekhyun frowns as he painstakingly reaches for his phone. “Chanyeol,” he greets as warmly as he can muster.

_”Baekhyun-ah, I’m on my way up to your apartment. You said the third floor, right?”_

“Yes! Was your class cancelled?”

_”Yep. Teacher didn’t show, so I bounced. I miss you.”_

“Ahh, a sweetheart. I miss you, too.” Baekhyun hums. “Well this works out, then. I was just about to catch Jongdae up on some stuff that’s been happening. Now I don’t have to do it twice. The door’s unlocked. Apartment 506. I’ll see you~”

_”Wai—”_

Baekhyun’s already sitting his phone back down, and Jongdae is sputtering. “Wait. Wait. Chanyeol’s coming? There’s—Ahh, Baekhyunnie, it’s not just Kyungsoo we need to talk about—”

Settling back against the couch, Baekhyun quirks a brow. “You two haven’t fucked, have you?”

“Uh! Ha ha! What!”

Baekhyun snickers. “It’s okay. So have me and Kyungsoo. Does your bond with Chanyeol feel stronger than it does with us?”

“...Um, yes? What the fuck.”

Giggling, Baekhyun peeks around Jongdae when the front door creaks, and smiles at Chanyeol as he removes his shoes. “I have some insight into that. It’s part of why I wanted to talk to you guys.”

Chanyeol’s at the couch now, a nervous smile perched on his lips before he leans down to kiss Jongdae on the mouth, and then Baekhyun, before squatting down next to them and cupping Baekhyun’s cheek in his hand. “What’s wrong? Why do you look like you haven’t slept in days?”

“He just got out of the fucking hospital and he still hasn’t said why!” Jongdae exclaims, pinching Baekhyun’s thigh, making him yelp.

 _”What?!”_ Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun in the same manner Jongdae had, searching for something amongst a whole lot of nothing.

“Jesus, no wonder you two have the deeper bond,” Baekhyun mumbles, tugging on Chanyeol’s limbs, trying to urge him onto the couch too, but Chanyeol freezes, eyes widening in the most _comic_ way, so Baekhyun rolls his. “Stop freaking out. There’s a reason you two feel more of a connection with each other than you do with me. I’ll explain. Now, cuddle me or get out.”

Jongdae laughs. “Post-hospital Baek is grumpy.”

“Sorry,” Baekhyun sighs, letting himself be jostled about as Chanyeol settles behind him and pulls him into his embrace. Jongdae scoots closer to make up for the new space between them. “It’s the suppressants they have me on. I’m a little mood-swingy.”

Chanyeol kisses his hair and nuzzles his nose there. “Suppressants? What happened, Baek? Why didn’t you call us?”

“I don’t know, I—” It hadn’t completely occurred to Baekhyun, that he technically—despite the obstacles they’re facing—has significant others to call now. He probably wouldn’t have even called Kyungsoo if Kyungsoo hadn’t been the one to carry him to the ambulance. “I was asleep for most of it anyway. Kyungsoo and I were about to head into class when it happened.”

Baekhyun tells his story all out of order, from fainting in the hallway, to his date with Kyungsoo, to re-meeting Yixing in the university library, and back to calling Yixing to the hospital. He tells them everything he knows about their bond, their bonds within a bond, about being The Ardor and Kyungsoo being The Resistant.

“Does he know this is his fault?” Jongdae fumes when Baekhyun’s story finally peters out.

“It’s not—”

“It kind of is,” Chanyeol inserts much more gently. “But only because he’s been stubborn from the start. Otherwise, he has no idea what’s going on. I’m sure if we just explain…”

Baekhyun nods, letting his eyes fall shut as he leans his head back against Chanyeol. “It needs to come from me, I think. You guys just… stop messaging him about dates, okay? Go silent on him and once a couple of days pass, I’ll talk to him. Maybe he’ll feel less pressured and more just… willing.”

“Should we go on a group date?” Chanyeol suggests.

“Hmm?”

“Yeah,” Jongdae agrees. “Maybe he’ll be more willing if you’re there. It’ll ease him into it.”

“I’ll—” Baekhyun yawns. “—talk to him…”

“You should get some rest, Baek,” Jongdae murmurs, stroking Baekhyun’s cheek with his thumb.

A whine forces its way from his chest. “These meds suck. Can you guys—” Another yawn. “—please stay? Feels better when… you’re both right here…”

“Of course, Baekhyunnie,” Chanyeol answers, from above whatever water it sounds like Baekhyun’s currently under. “Where’s your r—”

Baekhyun weakly points a finger. “Tha’way…”

“God, I hope his roommate isn’t home,” is the last thing Baekhyun hears before sleep overcomes him.

And a few hours later, when he wakes up to a dim bedroom, tangled up between a sleeping Jongdae and Chanyeol, he feels monumentally better.

Hope fills his heart that this will all be settled soon.

<<<<< >>>>>

Baekhyun stays home the next few days, emailing his professors about his situation and receiving his assignments, half-heartedly playing video games and blowing money on take-out that can be delivered to his door.

Sehun and Jongin spend time with him, when they’re not too busy being lovebirds, and Chanyeol and Jongdae come over separately, providing cuddles and kisses and proper video game rivalry. 

Kyungsoo visits briefly a couple of times, but Kyungsoo is scared to touch him, despite how much Baekhyun insists it’s okay, that the suppressants keep his powers under wraps just like in the hospital, but Kyungsoo still swallows before his fingers tremble an inch away from Baekhyun’s face, he still keeps their kisses at maybe one second a smack. It makes Baekhyun anxious, that maybe he can’t fix this, maybe Kyungsoo really can’t be swayed and Baekhyun will be an energyless, moody Ardor for the rest of his life because he’ll never be able to stop taking these stupid pills.

Somehow, though, he manages to convince Kyungsoo to have another night in with him, a second date, and soon enough, Sehun is walking him to Kyungsoo’s apartment door and dropping him off with an almost nervous _use protection_ as if he’s as worried as Kyungsoo is, that Baekhyun will burn up from the inside out if he _feels_ too much.

Kyungsoo does, at least, greet him with a brief kiss and take him by the hand, which is more than Baekhyun expected right off the bat, so he’ll take it.

“How are you feeling tonight?” Kyungsoo asks in his sweet, low voice, and the sound alone is enough to make Baekhyun swoon.

“A little tired, but not too bad. How are _you_ feeling, Soo? Still nervous?”

Abruptly, Kyungsoo stops and turns around, ready for the way Baekhyun stumbles into him, catching him and holding him close in the most unexpected hug of the century. 

But Baekhyun hums, burying his face in Kyungsoo’s neck and inhaling, sliding his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist. “This is good,” he whispers, feeling a little less like a pile of sludge than he did five seconds ago.

“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo whispers back, squeezing him a little tighter. “I didn’t mean to avoid you, I just—was freaked out. It felt like my fault.” Baekhyun squeezes his eyes shut. The idea of talking through everything with Kyungsoo gets harder and harder the more Baekhyun sits on it. Kyungsoo already thinks it’s his fault; if Baekhyun tells him the truth, he’ll be crushed. “But I know you’re on the suppressants. I know they help. I shouldn’t have avoided this, you. It’s been killing me to be away from you.”

“Me too,” Baekhyun almost dry-sobs, right then, right there. It’s part of why he’s felt _so_ shitty, he thinks; because he and Kyungsoo completed their bond and then barely saw each other. No one in their right mind spends too much time away from their soulmate in the beginning. It’s unheard of. But their bond isn’t typical, as time proves again and again.

“Fuck, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Baekhyun.”

A warm, damp kiss presses against Baekhyun’s temple and he immediately picks up his head, searching for Kyungsoo’s lips, intentionally bumping their noses. “It’s okay, Soo. It’s okay. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Their mouths slotting together quite literally weakens Baekhyun’s knees. _Stop kissing him,_ his body seems to be screaming, but he doesn’t listen; he holds himself up by tightening the loop of his arms and inhales sharply through his nose as Kyungsoo tangles his fingers in Baekhyun’s hair and holds him closer.

But Baekhyun does have to ask, “Can we sit?” after a blissful moment or two of getting high off the taste of Kyungsoo’s mouth. It didn’t stop his body from weakening.

“D-Do you feel weak? Is it—”

“Hey.” Baekhyun kisses him softly. “Calm down. This is just the longest I’ve stayed standing since before I went to the hospital. My legs don’t like it.”

Sagging with clear relief, Kyungsoo nods. “Why don’t we go to my room? You’d be more comfortable. We can watch a movie on my laptop.”

“That sounds perfect.”

The blank, freshly painted walls of Kyungsoo’s bedroom are a stark reminder of the mess they made just days ago, and Baekhyun’s neck goes hot at the memories. “They already fixed the walls?” He laughs nervously, eyeing the stack of now-frameless photos on the dresser in the corner. 

It was surreal, waking up amongst splintered walls and broken glass, his legs tangled in the sheets. After the shock had worn off, he’d spent hours painstakingly plucking pictures from amongst the busted frames, googling how best to clean glass from carpet and following every step, and applying a bandaid with a drawn-on heart across the crack in the wall behind the bed because there really wasn’t anything he could do about that.

The bandaid is still on the wall.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo chuckles, carefully depositing Baekhyun onto his bed. “It was kinda cool, actually, watching them use a laser to mend the wall. It took five minutes and all I had to do was repaint.”

Baekhyun turns and gently rests his finger on the bandaid. “You put this back up after?” He glances back, beaming at Kyungsoo’s flushed cheeks.

“It was cute,” he mumbles. “Reminds me of you.”

“You’re so cute,” Baekhyun counters, reaching for Kyungsoo’s face and pulling it down for a noisy kiss. 

Grumbling, Kyungsoo backs away and heads for the door. “I’m gonna fetch some water and my laptop.”

“Aye aye, Cap.”

Baekhyun makes himself more comfortable, climbing underneath the covers and pulling them up to his chin as he curls up and sighs. He’s a little pissed that kissing Kyungsoo makes him feel like crap right now, because he _deserves_ the luxury that is Kyungsoo’s plush lips after everything. But if this is fate’s way of reminding him of the task at hand, so be it.

His sulking quickly morphs into unexpected giggles when Kyungsoo eases into the room with his living room TV in his arms. “You said you were fetching water.”

“I decided it’d be more comfortable to just—“ He carefully sets the TV on the ground. “—do this.”

It takes less than five minutes, for Kyungsoo to move the nightstand to the end of the bed to turn it into a TV stand instead, to plug the TV in, to actually go get water and snacks for them.

They spend the first movie giggling into each other’s shoulders, but exhaustion settles over them sometime during the second, and soon enough they’re curling up together, Kyungsoo settling his head against Baekhyun’s chest.

Baekhyun kisses the top of Kyungsoo’s head. “Soo…” Baekhyun whispers. Kyungsoo only hums in response, focused on lacing their fingers together. “Why do you keep blowing off Chanyeol and Jongdae?”

Kyungsoo’s body freezes against him, breathing deeply once, twice before answering. “I’m not—what’s the point, Baekhyun?”

“What do you mean ‘what’s the point?’” Baekhyun frowns, rubbing his free hand up and down Kyungsoo’s back as soothingly as possible, trying to ease his tension. “Soo—“

“I already—I have you, don’t I? We’re soulmates or whatever so what’s the point in dating them?” 

“Kyungsoo…”

“I just want you.”

“You have me, Soo. You have me no matter what.” 

“Don’t say but. I hate it.”

Baekhyun giggles. “But you love my butt.”

“Shut _up.”_ Kyungsoo pinches his side and Baekhyun’s resulting shout melts into another giggle as he wrestles Kyungsoo onto his back.

“Hi,” he whispers once he settles his hands on either side of Kyungsoo’s head.

Kyungsoo’s fingers spread out along Baekhyun’s hips, helping hold him up. “Hi.”

“Do you trust me?” 

“Unfortunately.” 

Baekhyun’s laugh fills the space between them before he leans down to press his lips to Kyungsoo’s nose. “Just go on one date with them. I’ll bet you every cent in my name that you won’t have a terrible time with either of them and you still won’t forget about me.”

“What are you suggesting here, Baek?”

“That maybe we don’t fit the norm of soulmates.”

“Maybe you’re just insane.”

Baekhyun whines, his pout extra puffy for dramatic effect. But then, more seriously, he says, “Trust me. I might be a pain in your ass but I wouldn’t set you up with _other men_ when I like you so much if I didn’t think it was worth it.”

Something in Kyungsoo’s expression softens at that, and he captures Baekhyun’s lips in a sweet kiss. “I like you, too. So much.”

“You have me,” Baekhyun softly repeats. “But you also have them.”

“Baek…”

“Please. Please trust me. This is real, Kyungsoo.”

“I don’t want…”

Baekhyun sits up until he’s resting on his knees, and Kyungsoo follows. The room spins a little. “You’re telling me you genuinely don’t _ever_ feel like something is missing when we spend time together?”

Kyungsoo blinks at Baekhyun’s chest uncertainly, as if he’s searching for the feeling, or maybe identifying it.

“Or that the night we all met, you didn’t feel _anything_ from them? I know you’ve been in denial from the beginning but—“

“I’m not in _denial,_ I’m just realistic, Baekhyun. Two people are meant to be together, not fucking—four.”

Baekhyun takes Kyungsoo’s face in his hands. “I know it sounds crazy, but it isn’t, it’s real, and it’s happening. A guy that I met at that same party… We ran into each other again in the library and he has so much knowledge for us. His parents—he has three moms, Kyungsoo. And they know people who are in groups of _six—“_

“Do you realize how ridiculous this sounds?”

“It doesn’t sound that ridiculous once you’ve accepted it. There’s—There’s so much I want to tell you, that I was planning on telling you tonight, but I think you should agree to a date with them first; I think it’s easier to understand how our bonds are woven if you actually feel them first—“

Kyungsoo pulls from his grasp and plops back down on the bed, rubbing at his eyes. “This is stupid. I’ve never been a people person. Why would _fate_ insist I be with more than one person?”

Exhausted, Baekhyun carefully climbs off of Kyungsoo to lie next to him. He reaches over to fiddle with Kyungsoo’s ear when Kyungsoo turns his head to face him. “Why were you at that party, Soo?”

“What?”

“You’re not a people person, not a party person; why were you at that party?”

“I-I don’t know…” Kyungsoo stares somewhere past Baekhyun’s face. “I’d never been to one, and my grandmother had just been on the phone nagging me for not making enough friends, so I thought, ‘if I just show up, then I’ve tried’ so I did. I showed up. I was there for ten minutes and was on my way out when—“

Baekhyun huffs out a laugh. “And you don’t believe in this?”

“I…” Kyungsoo’s eyes meet his. “I hated myself for even walking into that party. I didn’t know why I was there, and then…”

“Fate happened.”

“Baekhyun…”

“We should’ve kept talking about this from the start. All four of us. I just got so wrapped up in you that it became a distraction. I should’ve told you about my dates with Jongdae and Chanyeol, I should’ve known sooner that you weren’t going on your dates with them.”

“How did we—if this is really a thing—how did we solidify our bond without something crazy happening? Shouldn’t—Shouldn’t they have been present, too?”

Baekhyun waits; he doesn’t want to be the one to say it, but if Kyungsoo figures it out on his own—

“Oh my god.” Kyungsoo’s eyes widen and his hand cups over his mouth. “No, Baekhyun. No.”

“It’s okay!” Baekhyun lurches forward when Kyungsoo tries to pull away. “Soo, please, it’s okay.”

“You went to the _hospital—“_

“And I’m fine!”

“You’re on suppressants that make you feel like shit—“

Baekhyun hits his chest. “Kyungsoo, I said I’m fine!”

Baekhyun’s outburst induces silence.

The shine of Kyungsoo’s eyes makes Baekhyun’s water too, and he shakes his head, hand on Kyungsoo’s chest as he places a trembling kiss on his lips. “My purpose in all of this, is to bring everyone together, which is what I’m trying to do.” He swallows, wiping at the tear that streaks down his soulmate’s face. “But I don’t want this to seem like a bribe or blackmail or anything awful. I want, I need you to want to try, Soo. That’s why I said I wouldn’t tell you anything yet. I don’t want you to feel forced.”

“I-I’ll do anything for you, Baekhyun—fuck, I’m so—“

“Don’t you dare say sorry!” Baekhyun hiccups, frantically wiping at his own face. “Just please consider the date. Trust me when I say it’ll be worth it in the end.”

“I trust you, Baekhyun. I do.”

Plopping back down, Baekhyun lets his eyes fall shut. He doesn’t think he can move anymore, not with his energy this drained.

Kyungsoo gently manhandles him until he’s wrapped up in his embrace, and Kyungsoo is kissing his head over and over again. “Will you be there?” he whispers.

“Hmm?”

“The date. With them. Will you be there?”

“Yes.”

“Then I’ll do it.”

Weight lifts off of Baekhyun’s chest with those four simple words, his mind clears just a little. It’s not much, but it’s something.

Proof that Kyungsoo is just a little less resistant.

<<<<< >>>>>

>> **baekhyun:** _i didn’t tell him everything, but he agreed to a group date_  
>> **jongdae:** _i knew you couldn’t be trusted with this task :/_  
>> **baekhyun:** _hey!_  
>> **chanyeol:** _don’t be mean to baekhyun when he’s sick :(_  
>> **baekhyun:** _thank you chanyeollie :’)_  
>> **jongdae:** _why are you spoiling him already :/_  
>> **chanyeol:** _have you seen him? he’s adorable!_  
>> **baekhyun:** _it’s true, i deserve to be spoiled :)_  
>> **jongdae:** _we’ll sort out your ego later. ANYWAY. what’s the plan?_  
>> **baekhyun:** _my place? maybe? i mean. me and kyungsoo keep having movie nights and i don’t want that to get boring for him but i also think?? he’d be most comfortable staying in?? we can have a game night! pizza! maybe a few drinks~_  
>> **jongdae:** _because we’re 12_  
>> **chanyeol:** _shut up i’m so excited!!!_

<<<<< >>>>>

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Baekhyunnie?”

“Did you already order the pizza?”

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol sighs and a hand tugs at the back of Baekhyun’s shirt, unrelenting until he turns around and faces the cute downturn of Chanyeol’s frown. “You don’t need to do this. You don’t need to risk going off your suppressants for this date tonight. It’s okay.”

But Baekhyun’s already shaking his head before the words are out, leaning into Chanyeol’s touch when his hands rest on Baekhyun’s hips. “They make me feel so terrible, Yeol. Not like myself. I want to have a clear head.”

“You don’t know what’ll happen; it might not be worth the risk—”

“I have faith in Kyungsoo, okay? And it’s not like I’m going cold turkey. I’ve been taking half doses to prepare. The half-pill I just took is it. It should mute my powers long enough to…”

“To?”

“To let Kyungsoo get used to you guys, I don’t know.”

It’s Chanyeol’s turn to shake his head before he says, “I’ll have my eye on you.” He pokes Baekhyun’s nose. “All night if necessary. I mean it, mister—”

“Oh gosh, you’re so cute,” Baekhyun coos, pushing up onto his tiptoes, hands secured on Chanyeol’s arms as he presses their lips together despite the smiles spreading across them. “See? No reaction from my powers. Pleased?” 

Baekhyun turns around to hide his grimace; his fingertips burn as if he’s the one with the power of fire, not Chanyeol.

But Chanyeol gently grasps his wrist and pulls him back in. “Not yet,” he mutters, before drawing Baekhyun into another lazy kiss, hands not leaving much room for Baekhyun to get away, but a welcome interruption comes soon enough.

“Yah! Getting cozy without me?!” Jongdae yells as he enters the kitchen, setting an enormous stack of board games on the counter.

“Welcome in, Dae,” Baekhyun deadpans, lips twitching. “I’m so glad you know how to knock.”

Jongdae wraps him right up in a tight hug, scoffing in his ear. “We’re soulmates! We’re way past knocking!” And then Baekhyun’s drawn into a warm kiss in lieu of waiting for a response.

By the time Jongdae is greeting Chanyeol with kisses too, Baekhyun is dizzy, and not in the good way. 

He masks his unwilling discomfort by pretending to be reading the titles of the board game boxes Jongdae brought in, but he can’t focus enough to actually do it, too busy focusing on his breathing, on willing the partial meds to keep him from burning up at every little touch.

Chanyeol’s phone pings, and a knock on the door follows right after. “Pizza’s here!” Chanyeol chimes happily, but he doesn’t look quite ready to let go of Jongdae’s waist yet, so Baekhyun chuckles and excuses himself to answer the door.

He braces himself against the doorframe before actually opening the door, needing the brace— “Oh,” he says, straightening up a little. “Hey you.”

Kyungsoo smiles shyly and holds up the stack of pizza boxes in his hands. “We got here at the same time,” he murmurs. “I paid for them.”

“Ahh, Soo-baby, you didn’t have to do that~” Baekhyun reaches up to pat his cheek, but even Kyungsoo notices the movement’s a little weak. His eyebrows pinch together as he moves inside and sets the pizzas on the entry table, then he turns and rests his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders. 

“Are you feeling okay? Should we—”

“Ah ah ah, Soo. No getting out of this date night!” Baekhyun laughs, and it hurts his chest.

“That’s not what I’m trying to do. But if you don’t feel well—”

“Don’t bother,” Chanyeol’s deep voice suddenly rings out, approaching them. “Baekhyunnie’s being extra stubborn today.” He flashes his million-tooth smile and doesn’t give Kyungsoo the option of dodging his hug, already leaning down and wrapping him in a warm embrace. Baekhyun watches the way Kyungsoo stiffens, but he catches on quick that Chanyeol’s not letting go until the hug is returned, so he pats the boy on the back a hair too awkwardly.

But Baekhyun also watches the way he softens, a microscopic action, but there, and Baekhyun’s airway seems to clear up on its own.

“Long time no see,” is Jongdae’s cheeky quip, and he takes the Chanyeol approach, hugging before he can be stopped.

“Ah,” Kyungsoo mumbles into his shoulder. “Sorry…”

“No worries,” Chanyeol easily responds, wide grin still plastered on his face. “You’re here now. That’s what matters.”

Baekhyun hides his smile behind his hand from where he’s still perched against the doorframe. He doesn’t know why he was worried about tonight; Chanyeol and Jongdae were wary coming into this, but it’s clear they’ve made some kind of agreement to kill Kyungsoo with the prettiest smiles they can muster, and it already seems to be working.

Chanyeol grabs the pizza, Jongdae clings to his back, and Kyungsoo turns to face Baekhyun again, the tiniest, sweetest smile on his face. “Hi,” he says, and warmth blooms in Baekhyun’s chest.

He pulls Kyungsoo against him, deciding the burning in his fingertips is worth the way he can murmur, “Hi,” right against Kyungsoo’s pretty lips, grinning into a kiss and not backing away until the grin fades, until he gets a proper smooch.

He giggles when he hears Chanyeol whine about how cute they are.

There’s awkwardness as the night progresses, which was expected, so they put a movie on as they eat, crowded around each other on the living room floor, and slowly slip into inexplicable entanglement as the pizza and beer disappear, starting with Baekhyun’s head on Chanyeol’s arm, which is followed by Kyungsoo’s possessive hand on Baekhyun’s thigh, Jongdae plopping his head in Baekhyun’s lap, and when Baekhyun blinks away a sliver of his exhaustion, he looks down to find Jongdae and Kyungsoo playing with each other’s fingers. It’s enough that Baekhyun has to swallow his emotion and look to Chanyeol for distraction, who wears the softest, yet brightest smile before lifting his arm so he can pull Baekhyun closer, and kissing his forehead for a long, reassuring moment.

When Kyungsoo full-body shivers, Baekhyun chances a glance to find him minutely pressing into Chanyeol’s hand, which has come to rest on the back of his neck. Baekhyun smiles, reaching over to caress Kyungsoo’s cheek. “My Kyungja,” he whispers. “You’re doing well.”

Kyungsoo blinks at him, dazed, lips parted, but he quickly shakes his head and takes a breath. “I need—I’ll b-be back. Bathroom break.”

“Do you want me to—”

“No.” Kyungsoo stands up. “It’s okay.” And just like that, he disappears into Baekhyun’s bedroom and Baekhyun’s chest aches.

“I should check on him anyway—” he tries, but Chanyeol pulls him back against him, looping his arms around him as Jongdae sits up and gets a soothing hand on each of them, enclosing them in the tightest of triangles. 

“Let him breathe,” Chanyeol murmurs.

But Baekhyun sits back up, fist clenching in Chanyeol’s shirt. “We shouldn’t have bombarded him like that—it was probably too much—”

“Shut up, Baekhyun,” Jongdae soothes, in his own, Jongdae way. “He needed that. He needs to know. As soon as possible considering Chanyeol told me you’re an idiot and tried weaning yourself off your fucking suppressants!”

“I didn’t call him an idiot!” Chanyeol cries, shoving at Jongdae’s shoulder.

Jongdae softens his voice, “We’re literally wasting time watching a movie while you’re a ticking time bomb, Baek.”

“What do you suggest we do, Jongdae?”

“We should start playing games! I have an idea.”

Baekhyun groans. “I already don’t like it.”

“Shut up, if you weren’t so stressed out you’d love it.”

Chanyeol clears his throat. “While you ladies bicker, how about I go try to talk with Kyungsoo, yeah?”

“Wha—” Baekhyun whips his head to look at Chanyeol, then huffs. “Your shirt is smoking.”

“Thanks, I picked it out myself!”

“No, Yeol—” Baekhyun laughs, waving his hand through the smoke coming off of his shirt. “Literally.” 

“Oh. Yeah,” Chanyeol agrees, dejected. “Touching Kyungsoo felt nice. It’ll stop soon. I think.”

Baekhyun softens. “It was nice, right? All four of us.”

Chanyeol kisses his nose. “First time I’ve ever felt complete.”

“Me too.”

“Me too.”

Beaming, Baekhyun stretches up for a proper kiss, then pushes Chanyeol away from him. “Now go talk to him,” he says, a teasing edge to his voice. “Just please don’t scare him away.”

“I would never!” Chanyeol grins as he climbs to his feet, and Jongdae trips him on his way out, but soon enough he’s also disappearing into Baekhyun’s room and Baekhyun is left facing a suspiciously mischievous Jongdae.

“Yes?” Baekhyun questions as Jongdae moves closer.

“How do you feel, Baek?”

A genuine enough question, though it’s laced with something secretive. “Okay,” Baekhyun answers honestly. “Better than I did earlier. I think he’s accepting it, slowly but surely.”

Jongdae hums. “How was kissing Chanyeol just now?”

“Oh, uh…” Baekhyun blinks. He hadn’t thought twice about kissing Chanyeol, and there were no consequences this time. No burning fingertips. “Good? No reaction…” He narrows his eyes. “Why? Wanna kiss me?”

“Don’t be cheeky,” Jongdae scoffs. “But yes. I wanna make out.”

“And you said _I_ was twelve.”

Whining, Jongdae rearranges them both until he’s straddling Baekhyun’s lap and taking Baekhyun’s face in his hands. “I’m Baekhyun-deprived,” he claims. “Chanyeol never shuts up about how good making out with you is—”

“You only have to ask, Dae.” Baekhyun giggles, sliding his hands up Jongdae’s chest, sliding his gaze down to Jongdae’s kitten lips. “I’m a very giving p—mmph—”

Their mouths crash together, harsh and unapologetic, and Baekhyun overcorrects, lips ending up right under Jongdae’s nose, but they get the hang of it, each other, quickly enough and Baekhyun thinks Jongdae tastes just as sweet as the other two.

Baekhyun feeds off of Jongdae’s energy, getting more into it as each moment passes, pressing his body up and into him, letting out a quiet, broken moan when Jongdae tugs his bottom lip between his teeth.

It’s only when Jongdae’s fingers feel ice cold against his neck, that Baekhyun realizes his own feel like they’re literally on fire. It spreads through him, threatening to overcome him; Jongdae stokes the flame but Baekhyun can’t stop, wants to keep getting his tongue trapped between Jongdae’s lips, wants to go, go, go until they can’t anymore, until they’re one.

“Holy _fuck—”_ Chanyeol squeaks from the other side of the room. “Oh my god—breathe, Chanyeol, breathe. Do _not_ light the apartment on fire because you do not have money to replace it. Fuck, that’s so hot—fuck—Baekhyun, you’re—”

Baekhyun gasps for air when Jongdae is suddenly pulled off of his lap, the way he does when he holds his breath underwater for too long, and he struggles to focus on his hands in front of him; his vision is swimming and his hands are glowing bright enough to light the entire living room on their own.

“Baekhyun. Baekhyun.” Chanyeol kneels in front of him. “Are you okay?”

“My ears are ringing. That was—”

He can hear Jongdae panting, just like him, only it’s amongst a crackle of electricity. “Holy fuck. You _are_ that amazing.”

Baekhyun shakes his head, eyes still glued to his hands. Chanyeol covers them with his own. “No, that—that was something else. Our bond—” Baekhyun turns wide eyes on Jongdae’s flushed face. “We’re out of time. My power’s back. It was like the bond had a mind of its own—”

“Like it wanted us to complete it.”

Baekhyun nods.

“Okay, so,” Chanyeol huffs. _”No more random making out!”_ He falls onto his butt. “I almost set the place on fire seeing you two—”

“We should definitely stop talking about it,” Jongdae wheezes. “I’m so turned on I could die.”

Chanyeol shakes his head, turning his gaze on Baekhyun. “Baekhyunnie, you don’t look so good. Are you in pain?”

Baekhyun hesitates before he shrugs. “Everything burns a little. My hands hurt. But I’m okay, I think.”

“You need to take your meds—”

“No. I’ve been feeling better and better as the night’s gone on until now. I’m seeing this through.” He pauses, trying to blink out of his haze. “How’s Kyungsoo?”

Chanyeol smiles. “Fine. Just a little freaked. I told him a little bit about myself, since we skipped small talk and jumped straight into awkward. He looked more comfortable after that.”

“Good,” Baekhyun sighs.

“I should also do that,” Jongdae ponders aloud, but Chanyeol reaches to stop him from getting up.

“Maybe not while you still look half-fucked, babe.”

Jongdae groans. “Fuck off.”

“Did I… miss something?”

Baekhyun jerks upright from his slouched position at the sound of Kyungsoo’s low voice. “Hey,” he says without thinking, then nods at the space next to him. Kyungsoo quickly sits down and kisses Baekhyun’s cheek.

“Don’t make out with Baekhyun,” Jongdae grumbles, falling to his back on the ground.

“What?”

“That’s the moral of the story here. His Ardor shit is dying for everyone to bond.”

“Ardor…?” Kyungsoo stares at Baekhyun, clearly confused, and Baekhyun has to resist throwing something at Jongdae.

Jongdae sighs. “I forgot you didn’t tell him everything. Sorry.”

“The Ardor…” Baekhyun begins, hugging Kyungsoo’s arm to himself.

“Baekhyun, you’re hands—”

“The Ardor exists in polyamorous groups, sometimes. They exist when there’s resistance to the bond. Ardor means _intense love,_ and their role is to bring everyone together.”

“And you’re The Ardor?”

Baekhyun nods, but Jongdae continues for him. “It’s why he ended up in the hospital, but we didn’t. He feels everything a lot more intensely than we do. He can actually feel a physical bond between all of us.”

“So can I…” Kyungsoo mutters uncertainly, and Baekhyun shakes his head, stretching to rest his chin on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, watching his eyelashes as he blinks.

“Not like this, baby. It’s—not like just now. It’s hard to explain, because I don’t really know everything myself, but it’s real. This is real.”

Baekhyun counts the deep breaths Kyungsoo takes in the following silence. One… two… three… “Why are your hands glowing? Your power—”

“He went off of his suppressants,” Chanyeol answers, and Kyungsoo’s head jerks to the side to stare at Baekhyun, even though their faces are only a couple of inches apart. “His last half-pill wore off while we were talking in his room.”

“It should’ve lasted at least another hour—”

“Baekhyun, why…” Kyungsoo cups Baekhyun’s cheek, pulling away to better focus on him. “Why would you do that after what happened?”

Exhaustion sweeps over Baekhyun’s mind; he’s tired of explaining, he’s tired of being responsible for the bond. He just wants this to be settled. 

Suddenly, Chanyeol is scooting until he’s right in front of them, tugging on Jongdae’s ankle until he’s moving too, closing in a tight-knit square, but Chanyeol’s real focus is on Kyungsoo. “Because he believes in you,” he says in an unreasonably soft voice. His hand is cautious as it slips onto Kyungsoo’s cheek, and Kyungsoo’s throat bobs. “Because even if we give him grief for it, even if he doesn’t even realize it, he knows what he’s doing. He made a brave decision coming into tonight, because he didn’t want to be fuzzy; he wanted to be able to remember this night clearly. He wants us to work this out.”

Baekhyun holds his breath, unsure of the response Chanyeol will get.

“I… But I… No offense… But the bond, it’s… it’s stronger with Baekhyun. Doesn’t that mean…?”

“It happens,” Baekhyun murmurs. “People think it’s a way to keep balance within a group. They say it can even shift after a few years. Right now it's me and you, and Jongdae and Chanyeol." Kyungsoo glances at the others with wide eyes. "Kyungsoo…”

Chanyeol’s thumb strokes Kyungsoo’s face. “We’re meant to be, Soo. All of us. We’ve just been waiting on you to realize it.”

A moment passes, one terribly long moment, but then Kyungsoo shakily nods, and rests his hand on top of Chanyeol’s, holding it against his cheek. “Okay,” he whispers. “I-I… I’m—” He nods again, breath audibly hitching. “I’m here now. I-I’m sorry it took me so long.”

Baekhyun lets go of Kyungsoo’s arm when Kyungsoo lurches forward, catching both Chanyeol and Jongdae around the neck and pulling them into a hug, whispering another broken apology as the deepest form of relief floods Baekhyun’s veins, and the clouds over his mind dissipate completely.

_Acceptance._

He doesn’t hesitate to join them, gluing himself to their hug and tucking his lips against Jongdae’s shoulder. 

It’s there again, that feeling of completeness they all felt earlier; it’s the best thing Baekhyun’s ever felt.

Chanyeol’s laugh is watery when they all pull away, and subconsciously wiping at his own face is the only thing that makes Baekhyun realize he’s crying too; the relief is overwhelming.

“Okay!” Jongdae says a little too loudly. “We should—uh.”

Baekhyun giggles, latching back on to Kyungsoo. “You made Jongdae speechless. That takes talent.”

Laughing, a little disbelieving perhaps, Kyungsoo gently knocks their foreheads together. “I’m sorry, Baekhyunnie. For putting you through hell.”

“You didn’t know.” Baekhyun shakes his head. “You didn’t know and that’s my fault, not yours.”

The distance between their lips closes, and every inch of Baekhyun’s skin feels like flowers blooming.

Like coming home.

 _”No kissing Baekhyun!”_ Jongdae suddenly screeches, and Baekhyun is ripped away from his sanctuary, his attention forced to focus on anything other than Kyungsoo’s soft lips, like the way his power flows freely through his body, and it doesn’t hurt anymore. In fact, he’d forgotten how _good_ it could feel. Jongdae huffs. “Kissing Baekhyun is no longer allowed until we’re all ready to take the next step, got it?”

Baekhyun whines, and the sound only gets louder when even Kyungsoo nods his head in agreement. “Guys!”

“I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo holds his hands up. “That was different. Like—”

“Like you were being pulled under,” Jongdae finishes for him. Kyungsoo nods.

“Which is weird,” Chanyeol contemplates. “Because you two already did the do. So shouldn’t Kyungsoo not be affected?”

Baekhyun shrugs. “We did everything wrong. Us bonding, and you two bonding. It should’ve all happened once everything clicked into place. Not just in the moment on separate dates.”

“So I’m going to have to burn up my room again?” Chanyeol cries, making the others snicker.

“If it makes you feel any better, Kyungsoo’s room was completely destroyed.”

“Baekhyun’s the only one with a safe power.” Jongdae sighs. “We’re all gonna have sex and we’re all gonna die!”

Baekhyun grabs a pillow off the couch and hits Jongdae in the head. “No one’s dying, idiot.” He hesitates. “Besides, I’m… prepared.”

“Oh?” Jongdae quirks a brow.

“Sehun helped me, um… power-proof my room. Just in case. Though it doesn’t really make a difference with Kyungsoo’s power but still. Should keep it safe from fire and electricity.” Everyone gapes at him. “I had to be prepared!”

“Let’s move on!” Jongdae exclaims. “Games. We have games to play. What do you guys want to play?”

Baekhyun hops up, heading for the stack of games in the kitchen. “Let’s see…”

Baekhyun has the time of his life, playing _board games_ with his soulmates. They laugh and drink and share snacks and touches and fill Kyungsoo in about all the information Baekhyun learned from Yixing about how their bonds work, and Baekhyun observes the dynamics forming; the way Chanyeol has the ability to make Kyungsoo giggle _endlessly,_ how Kyungsoo and Jongdae aren’t as outwardly competitive as Baekhyun and Chanyeol, yet always manage to form a quiet alliance to take them down.

It’s hours of this, of genuinely getting to know each other, before they start to settle down, and Jongdae asks for one last game before they put on another movie and call it a night.

“Spin the bottle.”

Everyone groans. Baekhyun thinks the entire world groans. “How can we play if no one’s allowed to kiss me?”

“You get forehead kisses,” Jongdae explains. “But this way, everything else is chance. I thought maybe… maybe it’d present a more fun way than awkwardly setting up times to get our first kisses with Kyungsoo out of the way.” He gestures to himself and Chanyeol. “Unless you’d rather do that, Soo, then…”

Kyungsoo clears his throat, the flush from beer and laughter deepening on his cheeks. “I… yeah, okay. We can play. Thank you for thinking of me.”

“I can’t believe I have to miss out on this,” Baekhyun grumbles. “I might as well not even play!”

“Then that would take the fun out of it for the rest of us!” Jongdae argues.

Chanyeol frowns, accompanied by puppy eyes and all. “I thought you liked forehead kisses…”

“I _do,”_ Baekhyun groans as he falls onto Kyungsoo’s lap. “Ugh, stop looking at me like I kicked you, AKA the puppy. I love your forehead kisses, Yeollie.”

“Good! I’m sure I will give you plenty in this game.”

“Wow, I really walked right into that one, didn’t I?” Baekhyun pouts up at Kyungsoo, who at least combs his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair in sympathy, drawing out a sigh. “I’m so glad you’re here, Soo.”

“Me too. I’m glad I trusted you.”

“Me too.” Baekhyun beams when Kyungsoo leans down to drop a warm kiss on his forehead.

“Well, I guess that was you guys’ turn!” Jongdae yells, tipping a beer bottle upside down to make sure it’s empty. Baekhyun snorts. “Come on, come on! Everyone get in a circle. Or. A square. Whatever. Just gather ‘round, kids!”

There’s grumbling and rustling, people claiming blankets and pillows for themselves, but there’s also an uprising tension, a nervous tension, as if they’re casually building up to something _huge._ And maybe they are, maybe the others kissing will feel the same as kissing Baekhyun right now. Maybe the bond won’t let them rest until it’s complete.

Chanyeol spins first, and lands on Baekhyun, making them both giggle. Jongdae lands on Chanyeol, and they share a sweet peck. Kyungsoo lands on Baekhyun. Baekhyun lands on Jongdae. Chanyeol lands on Baekhyun. Jongdae lands on Baekhyun. Kyungsoo lands on Baekhyun.

“Holy fuck, is this thing _rigged?!”_ Jongdae all but screeches, while Baekhyun falls to the floor laughing. He’s warm and giddy with affection, a little tipsy too, and this is just _too good._

“Is it fate?” he cackles. “Maybe if someone kisses me properly, it’ll land on someone else!”

“You’re insuff—”

“Maybe we should just take fate into our own hands, for once.”

Everyone’s gazes fall to Kyungsoo, quiet, pensive Kyungsoo, whose hand is on the bottle between them, slowly, slowly turning it away from Baekhyun, toward himself, and then stopping on Jongdae.

“Oh…” Jongdae rocks onto his knees, already inching forward. “Yeah. That was hot. C’mere.”

Time slows around them as Baekhyun watches the very millisecond Jongdae and Kyungsoo’s lips meet, hears Chanyeol’s soft little _”oh,”_ feels the way his hands light up like beacons in the night. He slides them under his back, lips parting subconsciously. This might be the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen.

Jongdae and Kyungsoo slowly pull away with a gentle _smack._ “Oh my god,” Kyungsoo says, holding a hand over his heart and laughing nervously.

 _”Kyungja~”_ Baekhyun sing-songs, pouting his lips as he speaks. “How was it?”

“I just—” Kyungsoo shakes his head, a tiny smile still on his lips. “It was nice.”

“Hell yeah it was!”

Baekhyun slaps a glowing hand at Jongdae even though he can’t reach. “Don’t ruin the moment!”

Jongdae sighs. “No, but really. It _was_ nice. Like, maybe a little too nice.” Kyungsoo nods in agreement. “I think we might all be affected by the bond regardless if it’s Baekhyun we’re kissing or not. So we should probably keep kisses to a minimum like, one second…”

Chanyeol downright _whines._ “No fair! I didn’t get Baekhyun kisses and now I don’t get Kyungsoo kisses?! This is an outrage!”

“You and Baekhyun were making out when I got here!”

“You make it sound so dirty,” Chanyeol scoffs. “That was like… I don’t know, we were just kissing! And that feels like a lifetime ago now!”

It does; it’s been the longest night of Baekhyun’s life, but also the best, he thinks, and a true testament to what their future will look like.

Before Baekhyun can process what’s happening, Kyungsoo is reaching across their circle and pulling Chanyeol by the collar of his shirt, causing them to stumble into each other, mouths crashing somewhere in the middle. They both giggle into each other’s lips before Chanyeol presses closer, catching Kyungsoo’s lip between his own.

 _”I taught him that,”_ Baekhyun mouths at Jongdae, earning himself an eyeroll, but then they’re both watching the other two again, and Baekhyun has to hold his own hand over his own heart now, because maybe _this_ is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

Maybe this bond is the most beautiful thing he’s ever felt.

When they pull away from each other and Kyungsoo’s eyes sparkle as they land on Baekhyun, when his lips part in a sweet laugh at the sight of Baekhyun’s uncontrollably glowing hands, when Chanyeol picks Baekhyun up off the floor and holds him close just because, and when Jongdae nestles his head in the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck, Baekhyun knows there’s no _maybe_ to it.

There will never be a feeling better than being together as four.

 

**EPILOGUE; 1 YEAR LATER**

“Is that everything?” Yixing pants as he plops into the only dining chair currently in the kitchen. “Please tell me that’s everything.”

Baekhyun laughs, nodding and ungracefully falling on his butt to the floor, leaning against Yixing’s legs and closing his eyes. “That’s it, Xing. Thank you for helping.”

Chuckling, Yixing pats Baekhyun’s head. “Anything for you, Hyunnie. Moving into a new place is never fun—”

“Baekhyunnie, the room!” Chanyeol shouts, emerging from the hallway, beaming. “There’s so much _bed!”_

“Did you think we were gonna keep making pallets on the floor to fit all four of us for the rest of our lives??” Baekhyun chuckles, climbing to his feet and meeting Chanyeol halfway, tossing his arms around his neck and just hanging there, lazy, worn out. “My busy college boy,” he mumbles against Chanyeol’s chest. “You missed like 90% of the moving fun.”

“Baekhyunnie~” Chanyeol whines. “We’re all busy college boys.”

“Mmph. You’re the busiest.” Baekhyun inhales, sighs. “Me ‘n Kyungsoo put the two bedframes together this morning, before the mattresses were delivered.” Another deep inhale. “You think the placement’s okay? Didn’t have a whole lotta options…”

“Are you falling asleep standing up?” Yixing asks.

Chanyeol tightens his hold around Baekhyun’s waist, laughing. “He definitely is.”

“Prolly,” Baekhyun yawns. “I just need a pick-me-up. Sehunnie should be here soon with—”

“Pizza’s here, weirdos!”

“Sehunnie!” Baekhyun cries. “My savior.”

“Yeah, yeah. What’s new?”

“What am I? Chopped liver?”

Baekhyun turns around, leaning back against Chanyeol instead, mouth forming an ‘o’ shape. “Jonginnie!” The one actually carrying in the pizza, while Sehun walks in empty-handed. “My savior!”

They all laugh and Baekhyun peels himself off of Chanyeol to fetch the stack of paper plates he bought during his last run to the store, and Chanyeol goes to the fridge to grab beers for everyone. “When are Jongdae and Kyungsoo getting here?” he asks.

“Should be soon,” Baekhyun answers, handing everyone a plate. “They just had a couple more things to grab from Kyungsoo’s.”

“Wow,” Chanyeol huffs, stopping for a second as he looks out at the apartment, arm brushing Baekhyun’s. “We’re really moving in together, huh?”

Baekhyun beams, bumping against him. “Our sleepovers were becoming way too frequent to keep living apart. But yeah.” He grins. “Yeah, we’re really doing this.”

After the night of their first group date a year ago, everything fell into place so cleanly, it almost felt fake, like it was only a matter of time before things fell apart, but they never did.

It’d be ridiculous to say it was _perfect,_ but it was as close to perfect as they’d ever get. Between their personalities, their skill sets, and even hobbies and every day routines, they were all a perfect match, a complete set, in every way. They make each other better in every way, constantly learning from each other, from their friends, and from the online group for polyamory all four of them are now apart of, invited in by Yixing’s parents.

Their powers became easier to control over time, as well, dwindling down from terrifying _house-on-fire_ type disasters to small accidents with the help of Kyungsoo’s control exercises and the overall strengthening of their bond.

Moving in together was inevitable, but it _is_ a big step for them, a big change. They’re close-knit, clingy on their better days, but even they know it’ll take time to work out the kinks of four people sharing a bedroom. They have a spare—if anyone ever wants privacy—that doubles as a workspace, and they made sure to choose a place with closet space abound.

So Baekhyun knows there’s work to be done, problems to be had, but he also thinks they’ve made the right choices to get here, right to this moment, and he gets the awe Chanyeol’s currently feeling. He’s felt it on multiple occasions since obtaining the keys to this place; they all have. This is their space. _Theirs._

“You’re eating without us?!” comes Jongdae’s obligatory shout as he and Kyungsoo finally walk in hand-in-hand.

“You took too long,” Chanyeol says around a mouthful of pizza.

Baekhyun grins crookedly and happily welcomes Kyungsoo into his arms, humming as he kisses him. “You didn’t,” he eventually says. “They literally just brought the pizza.”

“Yeah, we saw them going up ahead of us,” Jongdae snorts, moving into Chanyeol’s embrace.

“Why aren’t you eating?” Kyungsoo asks, reaching behind himself to tap on the empty plate still in Baekhyun’s hand.

Baekhyun scrunches his nose and playfully tugs on Kyungsoo’s ear, hardly able to keep the smile from his face. “I just got lost in thought.”

Kyungsoo kisses the mole above Baekhyun’s lips. “About?”

Deep inhale. “You. Me. Us. This.”

“In that order?” Kyungsoo teases.

Baekhyun giggles. “It’s all the same, isn’t it?” He presses their lips together. “I’m so happy, Kyungsoo.”

“Me too, Baekhyun.” Another kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“You guys are gross,” Sehun scoffs.

But Yixing quickly counters with a pouty, “They’re cute. Leave them alone.”

“Thank you, Xing.” Baekhyun beams at his friend, who beams right back.

“Go sit,” Kyungsoo murmurs. “I’ll fix you a plate. You look exhausted.”

“Mmm, yes, thank you.” He hands his plate to Kyungsoo, but steps over to Chanyeol first, standing on his tiptoes to whisper in Chanyeol’s ear a quick, “I love you,” before kissing his cheek, and then moving over to Jongdae, whispering in _his_ ear, “And I love you,” followed by a kiss for him too, before sludging into the living room to sit somewhere comfortable, ignoring the sweet way Chanyeol coos after him for _being adorable._

It’s only a moment later when Kyungsoo joins him on the couch, sitting close and handing him one of the plates in his hands after he sets their drinks down on the coffeetable. “Did you get the bedding and stuff done already?” he asks.

Baekhyun nods. “Yixing helped me before we went to go get the last of my things. It looks nice. It doesn’t even look like two king beds shoved together.”

“Good,” Kyungsoo mumbles around a bite of pizza. “Then you can go to bed after this.”

“Yah! You’re going to make me go to sleep all by myself in that gigantic bed?!”

Chuckling, Kyungsoo briefly bumps their heads together. “You barely got any sleep last night trying to get things set up, and then you woke up early so we could put the beds together. You need to sleep. I’m sure Chanyeollie’s tired too. Me and Jongdae can get some things unpacked tonight while you two rest.”

“Sounds fake,” Baekhyun says behind his hand as he yawns.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “Let me take care of you, idiot.”

“I love—” Baekhyun yawns again. “—it when you talk dirty to me.”

“Is Baekhyun being problematic again?” Jongdae asks as he enters the room and sits on the floor in front of them.

“Isn’t he always?” Kyungsoo chuckles. “I’m sending him to bed after this so he doesn’t pass out on us, so unpacking is left to us, if that’s okay?”

Jongdae nods. “Dude, yeah. I’m surprised you’re not already in bed, Hyunnie. We got this!”

“Somehow that’s not reassuring,” Baekhyun mutters into his pizza. “Why are you guys acting like my parents, huh? Let me make bad choices.”

Kyungsoo briefly looks up when long arms wrap around his neck from behind, as Chanyeol joins them, leaning over the back of the couch, nuzzling against Kyungsoo’s hair. “Yep. Go to bed. Both of you.”

“Okay,” Chanyeol quietly agrees, already picking himself up from the couch as Baekhyun half-heartedly gapes.

“Way to put up a fight!”

“I’m sleepy.” Chanyeol shrugs. “Come on, Baekhyunnie. You can be the big spoon this time.”

“What a low blow,” Baekhyun whines, swinging his legs around Jongdae so he can stand up. “You know I love being the big spoon for my Chanyeollie.” He leans back down to give Kyungsoo and Jongdae each a kiss, before latching onto Chanyeol’s outstretched hand.

“Sleep well, Baekhyunnie,” Kyungsoo murmurs. “And Chanyeollie.”

“Goodnight, losers!” Jongdae calls after them, making both Baekhyun and Chanyeol grumble in return, while Jongdae and Kyungsoo laugh at their incoherence.

And Baekhyun can’t help but think, for the tenth time today, for the hundredth time this month, when warm lips press a kiss to his forehead and properly tuck him and Chanyeol in just a few minutes later, that he loves all three of these boys more than he ever thought he could love anyone, or anything, that Fate may always get it right but she _really_ got _this_ right, and he’ll forever be grateful.

He was always desperate for love, and now he has an endless supply of it, and he could never, ever be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think in the comments! thank you for reading! <3


End file.
